


[FFXV] The Forgotten Path

by anpathio



Series: FFXV-主線文 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ignis Scientia X Gladiolus Amicitia, M/M, イググラ, 伊格尼斯 X 格拉迪歐
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 55,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24964015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anpathio/pseuds/anpathio
Summary: 這是自家的水都篇歷程，以性質來說是非常長的格拉迪歐平反文，如果不能接受的話請安靜離去，謝謝。願意嘗試接受的人，可以先閱讀這篇https://anpathio.pixnet.net/blog/post/47339427基於常理判斷，在戰後伊格尼斯或甚至諾克特該做事但卻無法的時候，有一個人的確挺身而出把所有、那些難以想像的龐大工作扛下來，且做好、做完了。然後他的重要性、他的功勞，被完全忽視、遺忘得一乾二淨，這是我不能接受的，所以我寫了這篇文。標題可能為暫訂，因為我還找不到可以貼切表達我的憤怒心疼和欲藉著這篇文達到的效果的標題。此為電子初稿，未來出本時會再修飾。這邊的設定大致上以官方出版的正式書籍（兩本攻略本+Official Works+World Prologue）以及遊戲本傳（+角色相關DLC）提及的為主，並加上個人的私設。作為中途的篇章，就整個系列而言我下一個前提：格拉迪歐是伊格尼斯粉，而伊格尼斯是豁出一切才追到格拉迪歐的，這是17 X 18時的故事。對，在brotherhood 4之前，在我的時間表裡這兩人已經擦槍走火交往了。
Relationships: Ignis Scientia/Gladiolus Amicitia
Series: FFXV-主線文 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806811
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

『請原諒我，諾克特』

聽見他虛弱的氣音推出這句，伴隨著從他手裡落下的光耀之戒，那清脆落地聲響幾乎把我所知的世界震得粉碎。

伊格尼斯，你究竟為何要道歉呢？

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「隊長......隊長」  
尚在實習中的新兵怯懦地以剛好蓋過引擎的音量試圖叫醒坐在船尾睡著的巨漢，幾次未獲得回應，他終於存足了勇氣般用力搖動其肩膀。  
「快要抵達帕城區了，請做準備，隊長！」

「唔？嗯、謝謝......  
還有我不是隊長！我在歐爾提謝沒支薪也沒頭銜，叫名字就好。」  
巨漢抹了抹臉左右甩頭告別睡神，再次糾正新兵對他的稱呼。  
太長的名字總是會被忽視或嫌棄，沒想到會再次用到早年在王都外出臥底任務時的化名，雖是久違的懷念，也有種人事已非的感慨。

「呃、是！格藍隊長。」  
新兵打直了身子，宛如對長官敬禮，不存在的頭銜還是不由自主地加上了。

格拉迪歐沒再理會他，站起走至可以清楚看見目的地的位置，右手朝船外伸出，連續憑空召喚出數把武器，深呼吸中握緊了拳。  
「好！還能再戰！」

從諾克特與水神一戰已過三天，亞柯爾德政府出動大量軍隊全力在滿目瘡痍的歐爾提謝市區搶修電力設備、重要公設和安置難民等。  
帝國軍帶來的野獸及其殘黨造成不小的困擾，而失去水神利維坦的庇佑後出來活躍的使骸尤其對得天獨厚的歐爾提謝人是致命災難 － 他們對於使骸的活動習性幾乎一無所知。  
格拉迪歐這幾日即隨亞柯爾德政府軍協助白日的清掃和入夜後消滅使骸，用以交換路希斯王一行人的食宿人身安全，和未來繼續旅行的可能性。  
這些條件是他談出來的，現在只有他能履行。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「沒想到，那位真的把你們的王救回來了。  
我的下屬不少也提及當日他的行動使我方能迅速從帝國之手收復幾個城區，不愧是斯昆提亞家的人。」  
在首次會議上，儘管面對身為帝國從屬國的壓力，卡梅莉亞首相毫不避諱地表達讚揚之意。

「是，伊格尼斯是我們之中最優秀的伙伴，不僅是戰況分析，打鬥實力也是一等一。  
在此先感謝首相於這次行動中提供給我方的協助，然而再來才是關鍵時期，這裡謹代表路希斯王一行向您提案接下來的交換條件和合作項目。」  
此行是有備而來，格拉迪歐倒是沒有想到卡梅莉亞會先認可伊格尼斯那日的貢獻。  
既然有好感基礎，後續應該會比較順利。

然而卡梅莉亞神情一斂，雙手輕輕在面前交握，  
「那位伊格尼斯是王的近侍，相信先前諾克提斯王的談判策略應該是出自他的手。  
雖然現在是非常時期，你是打算用什麼身份向我提案？」

卡梅莉亞的提問語氣其實並不尖銳，對於使用"路希斯王"的名義強行闖入指揮中心並要求單獨談話的格拉迪歐，詢問其談話的立場可謂合理。  
在繁忙的善後混亂裡，高層的時間是浪費不得的。

「您的顧慮可以理解，在正式官階上我只是路希斯王的資深侍衛，在此之前也僅是諾克提斯王子的武術指導。  
但我父親克雷拉斯曾是路希斯的宰相，我現在是<王之盾>艾米提亞家的統領。  
因此，我希望能以<王之盾>的身份與您達成協議。」

許久不曾需要思考自己的身份、立場，更遑論要向人提出證明。  
格拉迪歐回想起親爹曾詢問自己的職業志向，並表示如果能跟他一樣走往宰相之路，他會很樂意給予更多轉職心得。  
然而自己最終依舊想貫徹<王之盾>的真意：加入王都警衛隊，並繼續在武技上磨練。  
即便是被人質疑的時刻，格拉迪歐並不後悔當初的選擇。

卡梅莉亞的眼神一刻都沒有離開過格拉迪歐，如同在審視眼前的人是否說謊造假。  
短暫沉默後，慣於客套微笑的嘴角一鬆，露出真正的笑意，  
「你真的跟你父親很像，我大約30年前就認識他。  
他每次提及<王之盾>的責任義務時眼神發亮，就像是你剛剛那樣。  
可惜那場大戰收尾太慘了....你當時可能還小？對大戰有記憶嗎？」

沒有料到談話能突入敘舊般的氣氛，而且，還有了微妙的誤會當轉折。  
自從連親爹都常搞錯自己的實際年齡，格拉迪歐已習慣不主動糾正別人的誤解。  
「遺憾的是沒有，我在戰後才出生，現在23歲。」

「是嗎？失禮了，我以為你那時至少是懂事的年紀。  
唉！你們都太年輕了就要承擔這一切，也許我們這代才是那幸運的一代。  
那我就聽聽你的提案，格拉迪歐藍斯。」

第一項，請求亞柯爾德政府能給予路希斯王一行住宿食物及獲得醫療的保障，並於駐所派駐可信賴的護衛。除卻市區內依舊有帝國兵潛伏，威脅也可能來自歐爾提謝的市民或士兵。  
第二項是希望首相能公開表達對路希斯王和神巫的感謝，向市民提醒神巫的演講內容，以降低市民的怨懟，避免節外生枝。  
第三是尋求技術協助，亞柯爾德因為有帝國人士出入，對通訊科技有一定瞭解。格拉迪歐希望至少能修復他們幾人手機的通話功能，內存資料則能保多少算多少。  
最後，只要他的王或是伙伴需要，他就會立刻從交換條件中抽身回去幫助他們。

「這些，都不是普通的要求呢？  
那麼路希斯王一行願意付出的條件是？」  
卡梅莉亞沒有進一步刁難要求的內容，反而期待起對方獅子大開口之後說出的交換條件也能同等有趣。

「就我在水神戰前對歐爾提謝的觀察，這裡缺少散佈於路希斯各地的地標天險，也就是缺少元素之力或是天然的避難所。  
一直以來受到水神利維坦的庇佑而鮮少有使骸出沒，加上是島國沒有與外界接壤，  
使得本地正規軍在應對帝國軍、他們帶來的猛獸或使骸時均相當吃力，之前您也正因為如此才要求路希斯王必須迎戰帝國軍。」  
看著卡梅莉亞的坐姿改變，格拉迪歐明白每一句話都打在執政者的心上，  
「我相信我能以在梅爾達希歐獵人協會習得的知識和訓練，以及隨行諾克提斯王時期對戰使骸的經驗來協助亞柯爾德度過難關。」

「概念是不錯，具體施行步驟呢？  
歐爾提謝可是比你們這寥寥數日能遊歷到的範圍還廣闊許多。」  
就算狀似被說動，實務主義的卡梅莉亞不放過人繼續逼問，不過這也在格拉迪歐的預料之中。

「當務之急是擴大光明，儘量讓難民集中至安全區域。  
我提議從已知電力無損的區域朝可修復的區域開始清掃，無論白天或入夜的修復工作我都會與您選定的士兵一同行動。  
我也會教導他們如何對付不同種類野獸和使骸，牠們的習性、弱點等，這些資料都會對未來相當有助益，畢竟現在開始的是長期戰。」  
「所以你和你那位負責拍照的伙伴會一起加入行動？」

再一次對說著一無所知的卡梅莉亞其實擁有的情報量感到驚訝，但對於她的一路試探虛實，格拉迪歐自認毫無隱瞞問心無愧。  
「不，如之前所說，是我會全力協助。  
普羅恩普特的職責是看護路希斯王，這一點必要配置還請見諒。」

「你一個人？」  
卡梅莉亞挑眉，然而表露出來的並非質疑，更是期許。

「是，我一個人就足夠了。」  
論對付使骸和野獸的經驗，格拉迪歐自信不會輸給任何人。  
「我會讓您看到路希斯<王之盾>的實力。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	2. Chapter 2

「戰鬥人員全體休息一小時！回收班清點可用修繕材料向維修班回報！」

這晚進展尚屬順利 － 比對頭兩晚的混亂的話 － 多少讓格拉迪歐對狀況樂觀一點。  
拿取分發的營養飲料，掏出手機確認時間找到角落按下快速鍵，  
「抱歉普羅恩普特、打攪你休息了。他們怎樣？」

是例行詢問，在外無法回到旅館時，格拉迪歐只能趁空檔用這種方式獲得心安。

「他們都很乖還在睡，醫生來替伊格尼斯檢查過了，傷口確認在癒合中，應該會沒事的。  
路希斯那邊還沒有來消息。」  
幾日來業務報告的能力也增加不少的普羅恩普特順暢地交付早已準備好的內容，處於被動狀態的他也只有這種時候覺得自己有些用處。

「嗯、謝謝，我看我這邊能不能提早收工，回去跟你交班。  
你這幾天看護他們辛苦了。」  
懸在心上數日的擔憂終於慢慢化解，連帶使肩頸的僵硬不需那麼在意。

「就說他們很乖了，我沒事。  
一直在外面奔波的格拉迪歐才辛苦，等你趕快回來休息！」  
聽到格拉迪歐補充不用特別等他之後結束通話，普羅恩普特長長地呼出一口氣，他並沒有真的期望交班一事，反而是更希望格拉迪歐能回來旅館接受醫治。  
畢竟從他能探聽到的片面消息，格拉迪歐在外是不眠不休地進行清掃：一些見識到格拉迪歐退治使骸的本領、還有持續數天仍馬不停蹄的精力的人們將他們的詫異和敬佩傳達過來。  
他一方面必須作證格拉迪歐的確強大，一方面暗自擔憂起從水神戰當日就沒有停步過的格拉迪歐的身體狀況，而且，他日常的"壞習慣"想必也是通常運轉。

普羅恩普特再次確認一旁趁這幾日四處收集得來，內容物堪稱齊全的急救箱，  
「今晚可不會再讓你跑掉了！」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

夜晚本來以為的順遂沒有持續。  
第一維修組完成任務時已過午夜，第二組提案如果立刻可以繼續按照計畫前進，完成修復就能使避難所恢復供電，再配合白日輪班的修繕組作業就能更早恢復城區機能。  
同意此提案的格拉迪歐在終於告一段落時，發現已是天色泛白的時刻了。

「電力第二循環測試完畢，這個區域能正常供電了！」  
「很好，維修二班和第八小隊辛苦了，稍微休息一下等天亮，再讓待機的第五過來交班。」

看著輪班表和城區地圖的標記做出調度指示，儘管格拉迪歐接受的職稱是顧問，在實際運作上他同時是指揮中樞和作戰主力，因此只有交班之間的空檔才能稍作歇息。  
短短幾日憑藉戰鬥實力使士兵們信服他的判斷，會尊重第一線的回報做出對應修改，加上食宿方面願意與一般士兵待遇，使得他們對於這位空降顧問好感急遽攀升。

格拉迪歐翻動身上的藥物庫存，不由得感謝先前在離開路希斯時，伊格尼斯儘管不贊同自己"嗑藥"的作為，仍是買足了三倍常備藥量。  
把止痛藥混著營養劑吞服，隨便找塊乾糧下肚坐著發個呆就差不多又該上工了。  
儘管疲累開始常駐，格拉迪歐欣慰地想至少這還是個太陽會升起的世界。

「欸？哪個隊的偵查兵怎麼跑到那裏去了？把他叫回來整隊。  
左邊也有一個？快去！都叫回來！」

恍神間聽到分隊長在清點重整隊勢途中與部下的對話，格拉迪歐被一股不安催促起來，順應對話指引的方向看過去。  
直接通往對面城區的橋梁被炸斷，要到對面平台上必須繞道幾十公尺經由左方的連結階梯上去。  
到了天將明之時通常連使骸都知道要準備躲避，原本不是需要特別提防的場合，那兩個偵查兵是因為天快亮了所以放心跑那麼遠？  
其中一個還幾乎到了相對的另一側，有什麼吸引人的東西？  
而且，那個手電筒燈光也太亮、太白了，偵查兵的配備應該沒那麼......

格拉迪歐的目光餘角掃到了如今已停滯的巨大水車時，金屬般的冷意瞬間傳遍全身，他不假思索地立即跑往階梯處、下達命令。  
「全員退回廣場，離開水邊、越遠越好！」

箭步奔上、拉住剛上平台還沒搞清楚的士兵，告知那根本不是我方偵查兵，要他撤退。

「唔啊！隊長！那是什麼？」  
這才終於看清那浮動的"燈光"其實是猛獸觸鬚上的電光，士兵被嚇得一時僵住，格拉迪歐只得把他推向背後，設法要牠只注意自己。  
「夸爾，雷屬性，速度快咬人痛，坐下蓄電完成時攻擊牠是即死！還不快逃？！」

被催促幾下才慌張跑下階梯，看似腿軟的獵物總是絕佳的食物，只是這邊的獵人不會給牠移動的機會，格拉迪歐直接招喚武器朝牠投擲過去。  
被打退的夸爾朝格拉迪歐呲牙咧嘴展示威嚇，知道引誘奏效，他又趁勝追擊的再次投擲，並往前逼近。

「還以為那天把你們都解決了！」  
對著野獸吼話除了吸引注意以外並無意義，格拉迪歐理智上知道不該又同時吸引兩隻夸爾過來，卻壓抑不住燃滿胸口的怒意。  
「沒關係！現在的我多得是時間！！」

起步、揮刀，首要之務是讓牠揮動觸鬚主動襲來，必須設法躲開電流直擊，接著連番攻擊不讓牠有再次蓄電的機會。  
明明都知道的步驟，卻是只要錯一步就會造成致命危機。

─ 如果那一天，我能更機警地避開這些傢伙、不戀戰，我是不是就能更快奔到你身邊，  
不會讓你孤軍奮戰了？

一切，都從"一時不察"開始。  
當時清理完一批帝國軍和機甲，喘口氣的途中去檢視帝國軍搭起的棚下所放置的文件，意外發現是他們擬定攻打水神的策略。  
連忙掏出手機想通知伊格尼斯，卻接連幾次撥號都無法通話。  
思考該更動伊格尼斯的指令內容，通知普羅恩普特全速趕往祭壇的時候，聽見背後放電的聲音，視線裡則走入兩隻步伐悠閒的夸爾。  
沒有餘裕吐槽帝國軍竟然把路希斯境內的野生猛獸抓來當成武器，雖是立刻招喚盾牌進入防衛狀態，但隨即理解已陷入死角的不利局勢，加以盾牌不防電，是沒有辦法一次應付兩隻即死攻擊的夸爾。

往前是死路，往後也不見得就是生路。  
但瞧見帶著刺眼亮光的觸鬚揮舞過來，情急之下只能選擇向後墜下，大量冰冷液體對緩和劇烈運動後的燥熱稍有幫助，除此之外只有負面效益。  
嗆開侵入鼻腔的海水，想儘快上岸應戰而往最近的木橋游去，一隻夸爾竟從三層樓高的平台輕巧落下、先一步佔領住木橋，接著以貓科生物一貫的優雅，將觸鬚伸進水中。

強光伴隨劇痛在眼中耳裡炸開，本能促使極端狀態下的身體儘量遠離電流的來源，此舉卻須與水流方向相抗。  
掙扎間為避免被沖走，招喚出武器插入水道底下的淤泥才得以止住。  
眼前尚是一片空白，無意義揮出的手接觸到奇妙的巨大金屬物時又被餘波電流戳到差點鬆手。  
然而那物體會轉動，趁著餘勢攀爬上去，這才稍微能定眼看清是之前路過時看到的金屬水車。

渾身痛得抖個不停，從心臟延伸出來的無力感隨著血流帶送到四肢，連要咳出水的力道都被分散到可悲的地步。  
從明白自己天生對雷屬抗性弱的時候就一直在積極想方設法應對，如今被如此輕易地逼入絕境，實在是有愧於<王之盾>的稱號。  
憤怒終於發揮應有效用，視線與氣力催使到位便在水車運轉到最高點時縱身跳下，招喚出大劍而非盾牌直往尚未察覺的猛獸當頭劈下。  
骨碎肉裂的實感混著全身再次被電流震麻昭告了勝利，然而牠的臨死慘叫卻招喚到另外兩隻過來助陣。

再一次面臨類似的處境，也許是個該收手撤退的警訊，怒氣和自負卻沖昏了頭，當下選擇提劍上陣。  
又或，是以為解決一隻是少一個禍害，對自己、對伊格尼斯都是。

但無論是當時、或是之後回想，都足證那個判斷是錯得離譜。  
解決完那幾隻夸爾、撐著一口氣爬進避難所重整態勢，打開共用的藥物庫卻看到伊格尼斯那邊的存量低得異常。  
心知他有危自己卻無法前往助陣，本來就抽痛的心臟每一次震動都像是在譴責那個錯誤決定。  
於是留下紙條，把自己的藥品庫存推過去屬於伊格尼斯的區域，吞下數倍劑量的止痛藥期望能趕快恢復行動能力，不清楚在意識模糊中損失了多少時間，才終於想起該要嘗試修理浸水的手機。

從那之後就是漫長的贖罪之路，到現在。


	3. Chapter 3

「格藍隊長！您沒事嗎？聽得見嗎？」

手上撐住的重量被人卸開，格拉迪歐反射性地讓武器消失免得妨礙到他人的行動，聽見旁人「哇！」的大驚小怪才想起現在身邊並不是熟識的夥伴。  
先前半身被夸爾的屍體壓住，是手上的長刀止住了被牠一口咬下的意圖，格拉迪歐隱約想起剛才發現背對牆壁避無可避的狀態下由盾瞬間換刀。  
雖是成功阻止其攻勢，殘餘的電流則全部得承受下來，大概因此而意識空白了一陣。

「沒事，咳！我就、小睡一下...而已......」  
聲音比預期撒啞，尋求存在感的陣陣心悸讓這句話顯得不夠令人信服。  
格拉迪歐握緊拳頭嘗試用意志力去克服在逐步擴散的痛感，藉由詢問狀況來帶開注意力。  
協助扶持的士兵回答他們的確遵循指示退到廣場，分隊長重整隊伍後立刻回到平台上來想幫助格拉迪歐。  
不過這時戰鬥已近尾聲：最後一隻夸爾被幾乎劈成兩半，電光炸開般地閃爍幾會才消失。  
他們趕緊奔上前，並巡邏確認附近沒有其他威脅。

「沒有、耽誤到進度就好......」  
莫名的頭昏使得無法自力站穩，格拉迪歐慶幸已經將止痛藥吞下，身體再過一陣子就該能恢復正常使用。  
「既然隊伍重整完畢，就讓修繕班來......」

「進度超前是沒有獎金拿的，格拉迪歐藍斯。  
所以不用那麼辛苦，來點熱食吧！」  
能夠如此調侃格拉迪歐的人不多，在歐爾提謝裡也只有身為長輩的韋斯卡姆能辦到。  
雷吉斯王的前任執事亮出手上提鍋說是新鮮的鱸魚湯，料想大家應該餓了便做來探班。

「這個時間對老人家不會太早了嗎？」  
既然被調侃了也要"禮尚往來"，但格拉迪歐內心是感激對方的。  
順應韋斯卡姆要他坐下的意思，靠著牆邊滑坐下來。

「不！正因為是老人家現在才是活躍的時刻。」  
韋斯卡姆補充要不是膝蓋和背部受傷之後一直沒辦法作什麼大活動，不然這場災難中應該更能起到作用。

算一算料理所需的時間，以及此處與瑪戈酒館的距離就明白長者該也是一夜未眠，格拉迪歐坦言現在這樣就是幫大忙了，畢竟行軍或戰鬥途中是沒機會悠閒用餐的。  
熱湯暖和了一直隱隱作痛的脾胃，格拉迪歐已許久未如此放鬆，卻也憂心就此被撩起的睡意可能會造成妨害。

所幸分發完剩餘的湯，回歸的韋斯卡姆突然提出奇妙問題讓他清醒一些。  
「克雷拉斯後來還是討厭蔬菜濃湯嗎？」

在格拉迪歐的印象中，自家親爹並沒有特別喜歡蔬菜濃湯。  
不過偶爾喝到的時候，曾經說過「那傢伙做的好吃多了」之類意義不明的話。  
告訴韋斯卡姆之後，他逕自笑得很開心，說如果格拉迪歐也不討厭的話下次會做給他吃。

前幾次與韋斯卡姆見面，多數是為了諾克特的事務或獲得情報，沒有能私下談話。  
如今機會難得，格拉迪歐忍不住詢問他有關自己親爹的事情。

「克雷拉斯一直待在雷吉斯陛下身邊呢！」  
韋斯卡姆用的是一種混著羨慕和悔恨的口氣，  
「真辛苦他了，那時的雷吉斯陛下還沒有後來的穩重，我還記得他常跟希德因為雷格里亞吵架，或是對我和克雷拉斯惡作劇。  
必須留在這裡的時候，我常回味那段日子。」

在出發之前格拉迪歐曾數度詢問親爹有關當年與雷吉斯王旅行的細節，而他儘管公務繁忙也頗願意分享一些趣事。  
克雷拉斯對於這位留在水都擔任聯絡和情報中樞的重要朋友讚譽有加，提及他的廚藝時雖是調侃「不知道30年了有沒有進步」，卻也是一臉懷念地說著。

原本聽得一直發笑的韋斯卡姆沉默了一會，從滿滿的旅行回憶裡挑出又一件值得述說的往事。  
有一次雷吉斯把他跟克雷拉斯的慣用筆記本偷偷對調，由於是同系列週邊導致他們倆寫了一半才發現被對調，因而被雷吉斯笑他們太遲鈍。  
「也是這樣才發覺我跟克雷拉斯不僅是戰鬥上，連書寫習慣也很接近才會有這笑話誕生。  
後來他們得把我留在歐爾提謝養傷的時候，克雷拉斯把他那本筆記送給我，說收集到的資訊就當作康復用的祝福。  
"身為軍職，拿筆的時間卻比拿劍多"，是我最初調侃他的話。  
他把那句話寫在筆記的最後一頁，然後追註"但我兩把劍都會很鋒利。"  
所以後來聽到他擔任路希斯宰相的職位，也兼管王都警衛隊時，我覺得不愧是克雷拉斯，真的說到做到。」

這是格拉迪歐所不知道的親爹的一面，內心感慨萬千。  
對於明知要留在王都做殊死戰的準備，卻仍為保密沒對自己多說、儘量表現正常的送自己出門的親爹，如今已能體諒他那份無法言說的苦衷。  
於是再次在心中對親爹道謝，也對讓自己多一份對親爹的美好回憶的韋斯卡姆表達謝意。

說著能跟知情者分享小故事也很開心，韋斯卡姆俐落地收走餐具，表示不該打攪年輕人的休息時間。  
自覺恢復不少的格拉迪歐由衷感謝這餐飯食，在腦內盤算接下來的行程規劃。

「其實我今天來還有另一個目的，想要親眼確認一件事。  
結果，你果然是克雷拉斯的兒子。」

一番話說得格拉迪歐有點困惑，隱約感覺韋斯卡姆這句並不真的是結論而靜待後續演繹。  
韋斯卡姆讚許他有這等耐心，說出身為過來人才能有的體悟。

「來這裡前我先到過里威旅館，你的夥伴說你這幾日都沒有回來休息，他很擔憂你。  
就算現在是非常時期，當我聽說你這麼賣命時就覺得不對勁。  
實際上看到你的模樣就讓我想起當年的克雷拉斯。  
因為伙伴受傷、王受傷，把所有人的安危扛在自己肩上，深感失職而自責的這一點，你們真是像極了。」

看到格拉迪歐的臉色轉沉，韋斯卡姆知道他說對了，但真正的當頭棒喝才要開始。

「我希望你能瞭解，和你一起旅行的伙伴都是會對自己行為負責的成熟人。  
他們對自身所遭受到的打擊 ─ 不管是身體或心靈 ─ 多少也是有所覺悟的。  
你的伙伴受的嚴重傷勢不是你的錯，那是他的選擇造成的，他一定也為此作了準備。  
所以格拉迪歐藍斯，不要再責備自己了。」

「......沒想到您看得出來。」  
掩飾無用也只能乾笑，格拉迪歐可以對任何人說出自己賣力的原因是要提升路希斯王一行在本地的聲望、降低民怨之類的說詞，並對此深信不疑。  
但只有他自知每一次揮劍都在心中對著夥伴，還有伊格尼斯道歉。  
「我只是覺得當時沒有辦法為他們做到更多，現在就是竭盡所能的補償...」

「但怎麼做都填補不了被怒火燒出來的空洞，對吧？  
從事件之後你好好正視過想要道歉的對象了嗎？」  
「......」

格拉迪歐再次被長者質疑中的真實逼入沉默。  
從那天之後，只要看到伊格尼斯的傷就會心慌或憤怒得受不了，於是他逃開、用盡理由投身戰場，以工作埋沒自己。

「你今天就先回旅館一趟好好休息，把心情整理好去面對夥伴，聽聽他們說什麼。  
至於這邊就交給原先的分隊長來指揮，或如果你不放心，我可以留下來，畢竟我也是路希斯人。」

韋斯卡姆溫和嗓音讓勸說聽來格外有理，這幾日以來得以逃避的確是欠缺一個面對現實的契機。  
而若能在伊格尼斯醒來之前整理好心情、站穩立場也許才是陪伴他最好的方法，格拉迪歐思考許久終是點頭答應安排。  
「真對不起，要麻煩您幫忙了。  
欠給您的人情我一定會還的。」

「請別這麼說，格拉迪歐藍斯。」  
韋斯卡姆的笑容裡流露出不明所以的濃烈歉意，  
「我們這代欠你們這代的人，實在是太多了。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	4. Chapter 4

格拉迪歐在晨光裡踏入旅館大廳，從水都戰役隔日凌晨離開、前往首相官邸之後就沒有回來過，見到人滿為患僅留基本通道的陣仗不免吃驚。  
此處由於地點距離戰場較遠、鄰近海港進出口與光源設施完備被當作最初的避難所，街道上倉促設立的救護站也是資源最齊全的。  
旅館方做了不少調整讓前來避難的當地住民能夠安心休息，遊客則多數選擇搭乘亞柯爾德政府安排的船隻離開，格拉迪歐其實沒有看到最混雜的時刻。  
他低聲與櫃臺值班人員確認路希斯王一行的皇家套房仍不受打攪才鬆一口氣，如條件要求的守衛憲兵盡忠職守地在自己走上樓時展現的警戒使得格拉迪歐點頭讚許他們。  
伸手開門前他猶豫了一會，回來途中他沒有多餘的腦力去設想會面對何種場面，只能到時臨機應變。

但曾幾何時，連面對伙伴都要如此？

皇家套房是樓中樓的設計，主臥房從內部中間的樓梯往上，平時與伙伴聊天玩樂都在主臥房的沙發區，再下樓回到客房梳洗入睡。  
一進門右方的交誼沙發區如今堆放糧食飲用水等重要物資，半開放式空間的客房一邊是兩張並列的床，最裡那張睡的是伊格尼斯；  
另一側與客房浴廁同邊的床本該是普羅恩普特的床位，客房中間的休息小桌旁新搬來一張單人沙發，該位置也在樓梯轉角處可方便上下樓。  
左右張望沒看到普羅恩普特，推測應是在樓上看護諾克特。

預期的短兵相接沒到來倒也合格拉迪歐的意，他翻出行囊的換洗衣物打算隨便沖洗就睡下，但只這麼一轉，普羅恩普特就無聲無息地出現在背後，神情嚴肅。

「啊！辛苦你了，普羅恩普特。  
抱歉我沒能早點回來，我等等洗完就來接替你...唔嗯、痛......」  
看到人才想起先前答應他但沒能做到的事情，格拉迪歐重振精神對普羅恩普特道歉，全然未發現對方沒在聽、直到前臂被他猛然抓握了一下。  
被夸爾電流燒傷的悶痛一瞬如同串通好般的流竄至全身，能回神時已不自覺算起上一次的用藥間隔是不是又可以追補一次藥量。

「會痛得這麼嚴重請不要再說是皮肉小傷，如果不用治癒劑，至少得讓我包紮起來。」  
格拉迪歐的反應比料想的還嚴重，普羅恩普特忍下了最初罵人的衝動，努力堅持自己的主張。  
「還有我說過我不累，包紮完後你得休息，我會好好監督你的。」

「......麻煩你了。」  
格拉迪歐把很多話語都泯滅在長嘆之後，既然都接受安排回來了，這時與伙伴起爭執並無意義。  
抓緊了替換衣物，聽著普羅恩普特解釋他要暫時下樓張羅藥材，要自己慢慢來時隨意應和了，投身入水陣之中。

也許是慣於洗戰鬥澡，放任身體自動導航沖洗完後出來還見不到普羅恩普特的人影。  
拿起毛巾擦拭濕髮，格拉迪歐猶豫一會，緩慢走向伊格尼斯的床位邊。

客房內沒有開燈，從另一端客廳的落地窗曬入的陽光因角度一時抵達不了這裡，仍是可以清楚看見伊格尼斯身上的傷處均被人細心包紮好。  
格拉迪歐最初曾與醫師談話過瞭解其嚴重程度：除了雙眼、臉部莫名燒傷，雙手也有類似成因造成的傷處。  
其他顯而易見的則有炸彈、槍砲和冷兵器等造成的外傷，實在不難想像那一天伊格尼斯是遭遇了多少阻礙才能抵達祭壇。  
即便有王子牌的治癒劑協助使傷口復原，內臟器官與骨頭等級的傷害還是得靠時間來休養痊癒。

伊格尼斯的實力有多強，格拉迪歐自認非常瞭解的，但他依舊低估了那日他們面對的凶險程度。  
當時在祭壇上目送瑞布斯離去，接著入眼的是只能用悽慘形容的伊格尼斯，格拉迪歐一度憤慨自己是不是放走了兇手。  
但伊格尼斯掙扎著說不是瑞布斯，對於被追問「你剛跟誰對打？」則徹底無視，只反覆要自己小心帝國的宰相艾汀，他雖然看到對方離開，也絕對不能大意。  
在塵埃落定、稍有空暇的時刻，格拉迪歐也曾不止一次想找出這一切的罪魁禍首，在無法跟當事人求證的時刻，最明顯的可怪罪對象就變成了自己。

韋斯卡姆的叮嚀，與那份想要懲罰自己的衝動在內心爭奪主控權，呆立一陣的格拉迪歐最終在伊格尼斯床邊跪下，握住他沒有被床單蓋住的左手，彎身在他耳邊輕聲說道，  
「對不起、我回來了，伊格尼斯。  
沒事，你好好睡，我在這。」

看著全無反應只是深陷昏迷的伊格尼斯，想親吻戀人的意念終究是壓過了一切，在頰上輕輕一吻，再拂去不小心因此滴落在他臉上的水珠。  
聽見前門打開，格拉迪歐急忙站起，卻是一個腳步不穩半摔回自己原先的床位。

類似摔倒的聲響引起普羅恩普特的恐懼，原本「今天可以用到從醫護站漂亮姐姐學到的包紮新招」的開朗語調一下子消失。  
他趕著奔進客房，看到歪斜坐在床上的格拉迪歐略帶尷尬的對他傻笑，一時著急喊出「不可以直接睡！」，箭步往前強拉起格拉迪歐到客廳區坐下。

想用「已經不會痛了」來緩和普羅恩普特的緊張，效果不彰，普羅恩普特認真強調只是藥效生效的話就不是真正的「不會痛」，一邊在格拉迪歐被燒傷的手臂上敷藥、纏上繃帶。  
只是這麼簡單的事情能讓伙伴安心的話，格拉迪歐倒也無所謂，才閉上眼睛時還認為可以跟普羅恩普特正常對話，意識則不知在何時就斷了線。  
專心包紮的普羅恩普特到了要請格拉迪歐側過身讓他處理側腰的傷口時才發現他已熟睡，雖然平日就常見證格拉迪歐能在車上秒睡的真功夫，如今只凸顯他體力透支的問題有多嚴重。

稍早韋斯卡姆來訪時，普羅恩普特便請他幫忙把格拉迪歐勸回來休息。  
在他的認知裡，格拉迪歐除了伊格尼斯外，就是向來很聽長輩的話。  
長者沉默半晌，接著承諾會去前線看看狀況，說出自己也是路希斯人、會盡一份心力的話語，要普羅恩普特等他的好消息。  
如今格拉迪歐算是乖乖回歸，只要把人看好、讓他吃好睡好傷口處理好，普羅恩普特覺得現在這份辛勞就不算什麼。

然而在歷經把人從沙發叫回去睡床、阻止睡迷糊的格拉迪歐固執地要把自己塞進伊格尼斯的同一張床上或是床旁邊的地板上，又好不容易把人哄進正確的床位睡下等艱辛工程，普羅恩普特發現他畢竟是想得太天真了。  
因為格拉迪歐明顯睡不好：時而呼吸紊亂、說出模糊的夢話甚至呻吟，吵得彷如正在做一場劇烈惡夢。  
普羅恩普特坐在這幾晚的看護位置，數著呼吸聲思索是不是該跟醫護站的姐姐詢問安眠藥的用法，但也莫名認定格拉迪歐不會願意吃下去，且他多得是正當理由不吃。

意識浮沈間，他突然聽到門口有人敲著暗號，是外頭有訪客的意思。  
不想要進一步吵醒兩人，普羅恩普特壓下一個哈欠起身至門邊詢問狀況。  
門口是名看來相當狼狽的憲兵，慌張地說希望格拉迪歐立刻前往支援：在清掃帝國軍沈船時，裡面尚未損壞的數架魔導機甲突然啟動並開始攻擊。  
亞柯爾德政府軍雖然努力迎擊，在機動性和火力仍遠遠不足，只能勉強將它們困在已經毀壞的城區內，就怕它們突破封鎖去襲擊附近的避難所。

普羅恩普特苦惱地看向房內時鐘指針還不到正午，距離格拉迪歐躺下才不過三小時，而且還沒怎休息到，棘手的狀況就先找上門來。  
在諾克特與水神戰鬥的那天，因為只有遠距離武器且火力不夠強大的他只能儘量避開機甲，因而數度使格拉迪歐更改會合點來配合。  
殲滅性質的任務的確是唯有格拉迪歐出馬才能勝任，但普羅恩普特還是沒放棄由自己代替出任務的可能性。

「沒問題，我立刻過去，在路上請負責指揮的分隊長跟我通話。」  
然而不知何時格拉迪歐已起身著裝完畢，甚至是刻意換上長袖外套將繃帶等包紮跡象都掩蓋住，一副精神抖擻咬字清晰的模樣來回應憲兵。

「格拉迪歐！你需要休......」  
「嗯、謝謝，我睡得很好，現在該上工了。」

刻意不讓普羅恩普特說完，格拉迪歐摸取一瓶礦泉水，囑咐了句「他們拜託你了」便隨迫不及待奔下樓的憲兵，頭也不回地離去。

房內復歸先前的寧靜，感到挫敗的普羅恩普特頹喪地摔坐回沙發裡。  
意識到伙伴們都如此出色時，他長年壓抑的自卑總是不時作祟，讓他在極端中擺盪不安；  
伊格尼斯曾在旅途中說明他跟格拉迪歐都是因成長環境要求、懂得較多無可厚非，安撫他不需要做多餘的比較，只要認可己身優點正常發揮即可。  
格拉迪歐則笑著補充普羅恩普特的存在可以時刻提醒王子不能仗勢王族能力就為所欲為，而該要將一般人民的處境考慮進去，所以無比重要。  
心境的糟糕狀況雖然在舊雷斯塔時被諾克特開導過後舒緩不少，伙伴在旅途中的各司其職或多或少能讓自己不去在乎。  
現今遭遇變故只更加凸顯了自己在各方面的無能，及說話份量上的無足輕重，使得那些負面情緒捲土重來。

再次檢查伊格尼斯的狀況未變，普羅恩普特走上階梯察看諾克特。  
這幾日為了自己看護方便，原本諾克特是放置在格拉迪歐的床位上，為了因應格拉迪歐回來休息才把人搬運上去。  
比對伊格尼斯的嚴重傷勢，一直沉睡的諾克特就幾乎沒有外傷或可以檢查出來的內傷，據推判是露娜弗蕾娜殿的治療生效，但是神巫本人如今失蹤也無從求證。  
前兩晚也曾耐不住這份只有呼吸的寧靜，逕自說起旅途中的回憶，是企盼也許說著說著，諾克特就會嫌自己太吵了而起來駁斥。

如今普羅恩普特是第一次在這場災難後感受到身心俱疲，靠坐在諾克特的床頭邊，突如其來地想弄亂他向來寶貝的頭髮，一如以往的惡作劇。  
然而終於按上時只是指尖輕輕地撥著、順著梳下，兩次、三次。  
「快點好起來吧！你跟伊格尼斯都是，拜託。」


	5. Chapter 5

這一天訪客不斷，還好不都是那麼讓人胃痛的打攪。  
門一打開，一個黑色的身影撲上普羅恩普特，毛茸茸度和熱情度一下子把他開門前的鬱悶撲到九霄雲外。  
「安布拉？！唔哇～～哈哈你沒事真好！」

「嗯？是你們的狗？  
牠不知從哪裡來的，跟著我在瑪戈上船就一路跟到這裡。」  
「韋斯卡姆先生，您也來了？！」

懷裡的安布拉其實有點重，原先任他舔臉的普羅恩普特看到另外有客人便把安布拉放下，招呼提著湯鍋的韋斯卡姆進門。  
韋斯卡姆解釋帶來的是蔬菜濃湯，保溫鍋可以維持至少到晚餐時刻的溫熱，或可直接上爐子加熱，看格拉迪歐要睡到何時起來吃飯都行。  
雷吉斯王前任執事的周全考慮普羅恩普特感動不已，但後半的內容則讓他的笑容僵了一下，隨即帶著歉意說明格拉迪歐不在。

「格拉迪歐藍斯說他在首相面前誇下海口會讓她見識到<王之盾>的實力，為了達成承諾也只能全力以赴。  
所以你別太放在心上，做好準備等他回來吧！」

「謝謝韋斯卡姆先生，我也知道格拉迪歐是不能不離開，我只是、有點氣憤......」  
與外人訴說自己的困擾似不恰當，但普羅恩普特自覺再不找個出口，會變得無法面對伙伴。  
「為什麼自己這麼平凡？為什麼不能再有用一點、再能打一點，就能幫上更多......」

「普羅恩普特，你是這樣看待自己的嗎？  
你認為你現在被安排當後勤是因為能力不足、無法上前線作戰？」  
韋斯卡姆的經驗告訴他這裡也有個年輕人需要開導，而且是個被逼到臨界點的人。

沒料到會被反問，普羅恩普特像是心口被戳上一刀，語調也轉得自暴自棄了起來。  
「因、因為是實情！平常旅行的時候戰鬥都是他們三人在罩。  
而如果出任何意外狀況，伊格尼斯或格拉迪歐都會處理得好好的，我根本......」

這不是要讓人好好發洩的場合，韋斯卡姆難得不禮貌地進行中斷，儘管語氣相當平和。

「我對你們旅行的細節、還有你本身的能耐都不夠清楚，我不會妄下判斷。  
但我知道的是：你身為一介平民 ─ 不像是格拉迪歐藍斯或是伊格尼斯受過長年專業訓練 ─ 卻能憑著無比的勇氣就願意接受、還通過了柯爾將軍的特訓。  
再來跟著顯然因為擁有王家之力就熱愛正面接下挑戰的諾克提斯王子一起旅行，肯定也歷經了各種磨練。  
你早就不是普通人了，而你無庸置疑的是團隊的一份子。  
格拉迪歐藍斯不就是因為這樣，才能放心把最重要的任務交給你：守護好路希斯的王，守護好他最重要的伙伴，不是嗎？」

聽著聽著不知不覺眼裡多了幾分水氣而眨了眨眼，在韋斯卡姆替他分析到最後之前，普羅恩普特從未想過自己可以被如此定位。  
從一開始格拉迪歐逕自與首相談好條件，就只被交付了這個狀似簡單的任務：好好照顧諾克特和伊格尼斯，普羅恩普特並沒有意識到其意義如此重大。

「格拉迪歐藍斯說過你喜歡玩遊戲，那我用遊戲來做比喻，也許你會更懂。  
他接下的是讓日後旅行更順暢的各種支線任務，打完也許團隊評價會提升或是有金幣當旅費，僅此而已。  
你現在在做的是主線任務，是如果不好好做會卡關的等級，以長遠來看，你才是真正在做重要事情的人。」

韋斯卡姆貼心的比喻讓普羅恩普特豁然開朗，這幾日以來的糾結瞬間都變得不重要，也讓他自覺慚愧、竟一直誤解格拉迪歐的真正用意。  
看著普羅恩普特的表情轉變，恍然大悟之後差點激動得撲抱上來的舉動，韋斯卡姆明白勸說成功。  
身為酒館主人的基本功用之一也就是分勞解憂，能夠幫上昔日好友的兒子的忙，多少也算是對好友有了交代。

答應等湯喝完後會將鍋具親自送回瑪戈，也收下他要轉交給格拉迪歐的信件，普羅恩普特滿懷感激地目送韋斯卡姆離去，畢竟自己成長過程中並沒有可靠的長者引導或勸誡。  
偷偷掀開鍋蓋聞香一下又忍住偷吃的衝動，他打定主意要等格拉迪歐回來之後一起享用，說不定、諾克特和伊格尼斯也能一起......

「唔、安布拉？怎了？」  
被腳邊的動向吸引，安布拉咬了咬普羅恩普特的褲管，讓他注意到背上的行囊的東西。  
摸出來的物品是諾克特和露娜弗蕾娜殿的通信筆記本，在能夠思考後果之前，他忍不住翻開了它。  
心懷著如果是露娜弗蕾娜殿報平安的話，等諾克特醒來就可以直接告訴他這個好消息的念頭。  
但翻到最後一頁，是以一朵精心壓製的吉爾花，除此之外沒有片語隻字，普羅恩普特的心情沈到谷底。

回想起那日在打帶跑途中聽聞瑞布斯對全軍下令撤退，還在想他會不會是為了妹妹或甚至諾克特才網開一面。  
祭壇上看到瑞布斯離去，那神情滿是視死如歸的覺悟，如果見到或解救到妹妹的話應該不會是這樣。

「安布拉......這是你的主人，說再見的方式嗎？」  
蹲跪下來抱住，聽著安布拉呼嗚一聲如同確認，普羅恩普特難掩心中的難過，蹭著溫暖的毛皮哭了出來。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

普羅恩普特毫無預警地小睡了一陣，醒來時安布拉已消失，夜幕壟罩裡外，格拉迪歐則還未回來。  
抹臉振作、做完例行檢查，也將日記安放在諾克特的床頭櫃上，他想想也許能用韋斯卡姆轉交的信件 － 從路希斯獵人協會寄來的機密報告，是之前格拉迪歐提過的委託 － 來給格拉迪歐一份歸來的契機，首次主動撥了電話。  
詢問要不要打開信件把內容念給他聽的效果奇佳，格拉迪歐承諾他會立刻回來，請普羅恩普特不用代勞。  
這一舉動讓普羅恩普特更好奇那份報告的內容，然而想想自己今日擅自打開別人的信件也沒有獲得好消息，就打消念頭了。

這個一念之差令他心情複雜，因為趕回來閱讀報告的格拉迪歐面色凝重地閱讀完，直接走到火爐邊點火燒掉了它。  
他儘管解釋標機密文件的正常處理程序就是閱畢燒燬，但格拉迪歐隨後那個洗得異常冗長的澡，以及全程清醒但刻意保持沉默、放任包紮的態度，都讓他不敢開問，只能暗自慶幸韋斯卡姆的開導在先，不然鑽入牛角尖的自己就又要煎熬許久了。

普羅恩普特沒料到同樣的良心煎熬兩天後又再次降臨：來自路希斯的第二份機密報告。  
儘管送達時距離格拉迪歐睡下不過數小時，但這日是他難得被首相放假的日子，就算為此叫醒他也能事後繼續休息。  
而且昨日下午伊格尼斯首次轉醒，即便僅是模糊地問了些問題又立刻睡下，總是這段等待的日子的一線曙光。

然而在把文件拿給格拉迪歐之後，普羅恩普特就後悔了。  
格拉迪歐反覆翻閱僅僅數頁的手寫報告，不發一語地在房內踱步，腳步沉重得彷如拖著鐵球。  
燒毀前若有所思了好幾會兒，突然憤恨般的將其捏成一團，以幾乎快要燒著手的方式看著它灰飛煙滅，接著說要進行看護就上去諾克特的房間。  
夥伴有必須隱瞞之事無可厚非，何況是國家機密相關，普羅恩普特明白他現在能做到的是不去添增夥伴的煩擾，好奇心不該在此時作祟。

但這第二份報告帶來的影響到隔日格拉迪歐得出門時仍清晰可見，明明晚上兩人也換班休息，他眉間緊鎖臉色嚴肅的程度彷彿根本一夜無眠。

「如果、伊格尼斯今天問起任何事情，你就按照你知道的部分回答就好。」  
臨行前，格拉迪歐語氣謹慎地交代普羅恩普特其他不要多說，告訴伊格尼斯等他回來。

「了解，不過我知道的事情不多...」  
「在我回來前讓他安心，剩下的由我來說。不好意思，讓你得第一線面對考驗。」

格拉迪歐醞釀許久的語氣裡帶著很重的覺悟，益發令普羅恩普特不安了起來。  
自己像是被刻意保護以免受人斥責的狀況，而對象還是伊格尼斯？  
他實在想像不出來伊格尼斯對任何人發火的模樣。


	6. Chapter 6

忐忑不安的等待終在日落後迎來實戰，昏睡了將近一週，儘管虛弱，伊格尼斯終於能維持較久的清醒時間，而他有太多疑問要獲得解答。  
格拉迪歐提及的考驗比普羅恩普特能設想到的程度還嚴苛，初步用食物戰術讓伊格尼斯提問的速度緩下來，詳細轉述諾克特的身體狀況還有醫生的診斷，再來是解釋伊格尼斯自己的傷勢，要他認知到嚴重程度，以至於能乖乖養傷。  
但預備的應對被伊格尼斯接連拆解得毫無招架之力，不久普羅恩普特發現已退到了最後一道防線。

「格拉迪歐說他會很快回來，所以伊格尼斯你就先休息...」  
「我好很多了。請問有任何報告文件可以....麻煩你念給我聽？」

「沒有，格拉迪歐都燒...啊！」  
說出口的同時理解格拉迪歐這麼做的用意，再被伊格尼斯瞬間毫無保留的怒意驚嚇。  
明白自己不小心說了多餘的事，普羅恩普特努力想亡羊補牢，像是表示願意協助梳洗等工作，都被伊格尼斯異常有禮貌地婉拒。  
儘管自己並非伊格尼斯發怒的對象，普羅恩普特仍不由自主發起抖來。  
憶起以前旅途中格拉迪歐曾說「你們都沒有看過伊格尼斯真正發怒的模樣」，如今才得以印證其恐怖性。

坐立難安的時刻總是特別漫長，終於等到門口有動靜，普羅恩普特立即起身去迎接。  
走進門的格拉迪歐一身戰場的氣味，他接過外頭跟著的憲兵拿來的領巾，咬住一端纏綁於尚在滴血的上臂傷口。

「對不起、我..」  
「沒事，我來處理。」

示意普羅恩普特去打發不相關的外人離去，格拉迪歐大步走進客房，見到伊格尼斯是執意坐起身、甚至是雙腳著地準備下床的姿態，  
便將牆邊的折椅帶到床邊攤開坐下直接面對他，絲毫不浪費時間地開口。  
「一件一件來吧！」

兩人還在王都時期格拉迪歐就已相當熟習向伊格尼斯業務報告，花了近整晚做好心理準備，如今他能不假思索按照伊格尼斯的習慣，條列出他會想要知道的資訊。  
看著伊格尼斯下意識地握緊又不得不放鬆的右手，他明白這是過往他會用筆記紀錄時的反應。  
伊格尼斯慣用的筆記本歷經戰亂奇蹟性地大致完好，格拉迪歐收在床頭，預備等時機適當物歸原主。

格拉迪歐說明跟首相取得合作共識，目前路希斯王一行的食宿醫療及安全等服務均由亞柯爾德政府提供，另外也已經修復三人的通訊器。  
由於原本旅行的終點為此地，之後若要移動至他地所需要的支援會在適當時機再行討論。  
與路希斯的聯絡狀況，格拉迪歐在水都戰隔日即向柯爾將軍以通話簡報事件經過及後續處置，卡宴岬的眾人也均知悉狀況；  
希德駕駛著王家之船這幾日停靠在附近的島嶼待命，並不參與亞柯爾德政府的難民接送作業。  
市街受破壞程度在巨神消失之後就大致停止，歐爾提謝市內水路方面大致恢復暢通，陸路主要橋梁修復作業大約是一半。  
最後是帝國軍從那天大撤退就沒有再有任何動作，亞柯爾德政府軍每天都在追擊並消滅剩餘的殘黨，首相也在密切關注帝國的訊息，承諾若對方有風吹草動會先通知我方。

一連串的報告面面俱到得無可挑剔，普羅恩普特至今才意識到唯有相處最久的格拉迪歐才能應對得上伊格尼斯的要求。  
況且他是在日以繼夜的清掃中，一邊以伊格尼斯會考慮的層面來思考任務的輕重緩急，實際執行或分派任務、關切進度。

唯是這份完美報告並沒有緩下伊格尼斯的焦慮，他略帶撒啞地提問首相要求他們所需付出的代價。  
格拉迪歐回以「首相接受由<王之盾>進行猛獸退治、清除使骸及殲滅帝國軍的指導服務為條件，且已在執行。」，一句輕描淡寫得讓普羅恩普特為格拉迪歐所做的努力暗抱不平。

『你燒掉的報告內容是？』  
伊格尼斯語氣裡的責備之意相當明顯，格拉迪歐早準備一套說法。

「是有關王都陷落當日，對於第一障壁啟動的說法虛實的報告。  
大致與我們之前的推測相符，加以機密性質我就處理掉了。」  
泰半是實話，想起第二份報告內容就實質胃痛起來的格拉迪歐覺得選擇性透露仍有其必要。  
看著得努力找尋問題點的伊格尼斯，代表自己幾天來的辛勞算是有代價，格拉迪歐直接做出結論：要伊格尼斯和諾克特一樣好好養傷，剩下的事情暫時不用他操心。  
他強調伊格尼斯必須要吃好睡好傷勢才能夠恢復得快，也許眼睛看不見的問題會因此有轉機。

不過，伊格尼斯並不領情。  
他執意要儘快做復健、恢復活動力，要熟悉不用眼睛而是憑著氣息或感覺探路，甚至是戰鬥。

「現在不用那麼著急的，伊格尼斯。  
因為就算不管眼睛的部分，你其他傷勢還是很嚴重。」  
在兩人連番對陣裡好不容易找到機會插話，普羅恩普特相信格拉迪歐會跟著加入勸說。

「醫生無法判斷出導致你雙眼燒傷的原因，但他沒有放棄你有恢復視力的可能。  
如果你能好好休養...」  
一如戰場上的搭配默契，格拉迪歐接下空檔連擊，然而伊格尼斯幾乎等同反擊的回話相當微妙。

『在諾克特醒來之前我必須準備就緒。』  
口吻稀鬆平常，如同在做熟悉的料理時的駕輕就熟，若非繃帶纏住雙眼，他仍是平常的伊格尼斯。

「不管是他或是你都要養傷，而且得是靜養。」  
『先一步習慣黑暗沒什麼不好。』

語調的狀似平穩只彰顯了武裝的存在，從經驗格拉迪歐知道眼前的人全身神經都在警戒，對於一個說自己不看清楚就會不舒服的人，黑暗使得他必須如此。  
但說著要接受黑暗，是不認為自己會痊癒的意思？  
抑或、在這麼自我放棄的言論裡，是因為他真的知道什麼？

「你現在不是王的近侍，而是一個受重傷的人，這種人的工作只有一個，就是乖乖養傷。」  
於是被伊格尼斯那份不明所以的固執給激得語氣嚴厲起來，格拉迪歐不得不拿出他最重視的工作層面來設法進行說服。

『不能都讓你獨忙...』  
「等你傷勢復原、視力回來了要怎樣都行，但不是現在。」

開口前努力調整想駁斥的口吻，伊格尼斯嘗試把焦點帶到他人身上的做法，直接繞回去才是正確應對。  
格拉迪歐又何嘗不知把工作抽離戀人這個工作狂是多麼殘忍的事情，何況他對自己要求又得是完美程度，但如此無視自己狀況的伊格尼斯真的陌生到他不認得。

『我可以...』  
「不！現在的你就是不行！」

又一次鐵了心打斷他，從兩人認識以來這在格拉迪歐的認知裡幾乎是沒有過的事。  
伊格尼斯因為職業習慣，向來會為任何事情保留轉圜餘地，可一旦固執起來，應該是沒有人能阻止得了他。  
現下進入動輒得咎的場面是不可避免的，格拉迪歐明白自己得站出來阻擋才行。

普羅恩普特被兩人對立的氣勢嚇到，連想當和事佬都不知道該怎麼辦的僵立當場，直到格拉迪歐用緩下來的語調請他出去進行例行清點庫存、並領取每日分發的備用品。  
這種"例行作業"根本不存在，他明白這是格拉迪歐的清場暗示便努力接話離去。  
明瞭離開後房內良好的隔音會使門外偷聽毫無意義，他只能寄望格拉迪歐能把突然變得不講理的伊格尼斯勸下來。


	7. Chapter 7

「伊格尼斯，我只是說現在的你不行。  
也許......你試過睜開眼睛嗎？」  
在終於恢復的寂靜裡重新調整語氣，格拉迪歐也有點後悔剛才的話說得太衝。

『......沒用的，我什麼都感受不到。』  
語末的不穩是憤怒導致的，伊格尼斯算是掩飾得很好，但論場合，這並不是需要掩飾的時刻。

格拉迪歐往前稍微移動，結實的雙腿略施力即對原本拘謹坐姿的伊格尼斯造成實質上的限制。  
未知對方的用意，伊格尼斯不自覺地收緊了呼吸，在格拉迪歐按住自己的慣用手後仍力表鎮定。  
格拉迪歐並不躁進，反而像是吊人胃口般的，等待一會兒才慢慢拆掉纏繞的繃帶。  
伊格尼斯企圖閃避但徒勞，唯一自由的左手舉起不到一半就打消了意圖，握回拳頭放置膝上。

他仍未發一語，只是靜靜地觀察。  
伊格尼斯臉上被燒傷的皮膚毛髮雖然長回來了，火傷紋路仍爬在不甚飽滿的血肉上。  
雙眼緊閉，儘管呼吸顯得平順，與他眉間蹙起的力道都是被他刻意壓抑、控制住的。

格拉迪歐從未見過戀人如此"不安"，這形容詞從來離他甚遠，彷彿他出生以來就是如此無懈可擊。

「伊格尼斯放輕鬆，這裡只有我。」  
不想嚇著他而儘量輕聲地說，意識到眼前的人正在全力拒絕自己，在陌生之餘，是些許氣憤，還混入心疼。

─ 太複雜了，我並不擅長處理這些。

格拉迪歐放棄追究或思考，雙手直接按上戀人的脖子，半強迫式的捧起臉吻下去。  
這突如其來的"襲擊"並不在伊格尼斯的推算裡，即便他的確吃驚，他依舊表現得相當事不關己，冷冷問出『你想做什麼？』。

這句無庸置疑地點燃了格拉迪歐好不容易控制下來的情緒。  
「我想找回那個令我迷戀的男人啊！」

驚覺可能再度憤而出手，格拉迪歐集中心神站起、踢開椅子退到幾步之遙的小桌旁。  
過往從未跟伊格尼斯正面承認過自己情感，曾經以為行為可以取代言語。

『迷戀？不像是你...』  
只差一步的嘲諷語氣，那語調在剛形成的傷口上扎刺得更深，逼使格拉迪歐再次搶著開口。

「我當然自知是用什麼眼神在看著你的，但現在的你失了準不是因為看不見的關係！」  
『你想說什麼？』  
「我是叫你偶爾也依賴一下別人。」  
『......謝謝你的關心。』

「不要敷衍！伊格尼斯，現在跟你對話的人是我！」  
連日的疲憊會影響思緒甚鉅，格拉迪歐也為此作了許多準備。  
可他沒料到向來冷靜自持的伊格尼斯一直在挑戰他的底線，死灰復燃的怒意再度衝破才設下的自我限制。

─ 無論如何不該對現在的伊格尼斯發火。

伊格尼斯的沉默適時得如同安撫，但本不該是如此。

格拉迪歐閉眼深呼吸幾次，伴隨一份希冀能燃盡懊悔的長嘆，  
「你可知道，向來知無不言的人一旦什麼都不說，有多可怕？  
我明白你很挫折，但不要放棄其他的可能性。  
我沒有向你詢問事情的作法或建議，外頭的一切我會負責做到好。  
我只希望這段時間你能好好養傷，等你整理好心情之後把你面對的難題說出來。  
請你相信我能幫忙一起想辦法，好嗎？」

格拉迪歐知道他等不到回答，轉念用換藥的舉動來化解尷尬，拿起櫃上的急救用品箱放到床上，說明自己要做什麼後在伊格尼斯面前蹲跪。  
輕拉過手臂的時候，感受到伊格尼斯的不情願略為降低，或許是先前的談話終於生效。

依照格拉迪歐的經驗，看不到傷處狀況時往往無法單純憑藉疼痛來理解傷勢的嚴重性 － 現在的伊格尼斯也許就是如此。  
所以他一邊上藥，一邊很客觀地為伊格尼斯再次說明他受的傷有多重，一般人需要多少時間回復，而在經歷王子牌藥劑治療後，醫生的診斷及建議。

門外的吵嚷不知為何突然變得不容忽視，一會兒來源揭曉：是說著「隊長對不起失禮了！」闖進來的憲兵還有普羅恩普特無力阻止他們的聲音。  
格拉迪歐中途拋下的任務，一些以往沒有見過的使骸出現使得倉促成軍的前線應付不來而請求支援協助。

「馬上去，普羅恩普特你過來接手！」  
格拉迪歐私心在站起前緊緊握住了伊格尼斯的雙手，再毅然放開，與普羅恩普特擦身而過的時候告知這次可能會離開比較久，有事直接聯絡。

「格拉迪歐就放心去打怪吧！我會照顧好他們的。」  
儘管要面對的困境依舊，普羅恩普特自覺與前幾日被交代時心情大不相同，現在的他能夠更認真看待這項任務。

看著那明顯不一樣的笑容，不明白普羅恩普特為何能有此轉變，就算想詢問也不是時候。  
格拉迪歐安慰自己既然伊格尼斯狀況開始好轉，也許後頭的調整就能慢慢進行。

他抹了抹臉設法清空腦袋，打算就先從眼前不知好歹的使骸開始調整起。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	8. Chapter 8

「這批真的是最後的最後的最後了吧？」  
「是！隊長！偵察隊發誓如果再跑出一隻來，願意禁賭鬥技場三個月！」  
「哈哈！聽起來是有相當覺悟的，我就信了他們...走吧！」

將近三晝夜的連續清掃，這種強度即便是格拉迪歐也深感吃力，那句用來口頭鼓勵其他人「一次性清完就能回家睡覺」也是支撐他活動至今的唯一念頭。  
不過比對肉體上的疲憊，心靈上的煎熬才是令他不耐煩的主因：這幾日只零星接到普羅恩普特主動打來的幾次電話，告知概況和轉達伊格尼斯的詢問。  
心知不能強求，格拉迪歐還是對於伊格尼斯不願直接和自己對話、形同冷戰的狀況感到無奈，只得將怒氣轉向一點都不無辜的使骸，和任何不長眼睛在市街漫遊的野獸。

直到結束最北街區的清掃 － 理論上最後一個區域 － 看著數日一同奮戰的士兵在晨光中吶喊出屬於人類的勝利，才體會到與以往戰鬥完畢不一樣的感動。  
不少人特地過來向要離開的格拉迪歐道謝，因為他個別救過這些人的命，再手把手教導他們如何分辨使骸、打擊弱點和逃命要訣。

「格藍隊長的體力還是好得讓人吃驚啊！」  
「只要堅持日常鍛鍊，不管多不起眼的動作，日積月累就能達到效果，所以從今天就開始深蹲吧！」

終於得以踏上回程，心情也樂得輕鬆一些，這些日子以來格拉迪歐不再在意那個不存在的頭銜稱呼問題，與負責開船護送的士兵閒聊起來。  
當小艇循內部水道駛往旅館方向，只是隨意看看廢墟區、腦中回顧那日戰況的格拉迪歐，一瞬認為在斷垣殘壁中看到伊格尼斯。

－ 不可能吧？太想念他所以有了幻覺？

他要求立即減速並繞回剛剛的彎道以證虛實，尚未回到原地，格拉迪歐確信看到了正在設法繞過傾頹牆面的普羅恩普特。  
兩個線索在腦內連結起來，最不好的預感果然成真，姑且不論成因，儘快進行補救才是正道。  
格拉迪歐指示把船就近停下，他去去就回。

當普羅恩普特聽見背後有動靜、一回頭看見格拉迪歐時當真要就地跳起歡呼「救星來了！」，接收到格拉迪歐要他安靜的眼神才好不容易煞住動作，低聲求救。  
不用他解釋完，格拉迪歐也猜得出來這兩日伊格尼斯都在練習走路和獨自探索。  
普羅恩普特補充前兩天伊格尼斯還只在旅館內外和同一街區四周走走，今天變本加厲請路過的船隻將他送到行走障礙更多、如今被暫時列為廢墟區的部分來練習。  
儘管伊格尼斯三令五申以他還要看護諾克特不准跟來，普羅恩普特當然不可能放任伊格尼斯一個人在外，只得拜託門口的護衛幫忙看護，自己偷偷跟來隔著一段距離觀察，預備如果有危險就會出手。

「對不起，我那天還是沒能把他勸住。」  
伊格尼斯的行為怎看都是賭氣之作，深覺是自己的責任，且至少現在還沒有出事，格拉迪歐要他退到船上等自己把伊格尼斯勸回來。  
原本還想說什麼的普羅恩普特思考之後點點頭，決定讓格拉迪歐先做最重要的事。

格拉迪歐下船之處距離伊格尼斯的探索區域較遠，這使他有時間思考要怎麼開口，於是接近途中他刻意把腳步放輕，甚至是有意隱藏氣息。  
伊格尼斯的確注意到有人為的聲音接近，在水都有船路過很尋常，他在意的是聲音為何消失。  
柱著拿來充當拐杖的樹枝，他停下來想要重新確認船行經的方向，但是幾日以來繃得過緊的精神力有點支撐不下去，一瞬被暈眩衝擊而就地摔跪下去。

這一跪把格拉迪歐原本以為的鐵石心腸都跪出窟窿，他慌張地腳一擦即踢飛了小石頭，打破了原有的寂靜。  
此令伊格尼斯非常精準的看向格拉迪歐的方向，語氣相當篤定地問，『格拉迪歐？』

「嗯，我回來了。」  
既然隱藏不成就乾脆大方承認，他一邊驚訝伊格尼斯不管是觀察或是直覺竟如此正確，一邊死命忍住奔往前把人直接拉進懷裡的衝動，  
「你練習走路也跑得太遠了，在又把自己搞出一身傷之前先打住吧。」

『我很好。』  
起身的俐落一如回話的速度，伊格尼斯穩定的語調裡彷彿沒有一絲破綻，  
『這只是還沒適應...』

「夠了！！(いい加減にしろ！)  
伊格尼斯‧斯昆提亞！  
我非常清楚你剛是怎麼倒下去的！」

察覺內心的憤怒會把自己帶向何處，格拉迪歐再次奮力把腳步釘在原地，告訴自己這一條線絕對不可以跨越。

「幾年前我受傷看不見的時候，你還記得對我說過什麼嗎？  
你要我先養好傷再來想辦法看得見，當年的我聽話了，但現在的你聽了嗎？  
你還要推開別人多久？你還想要求別人袖手旁觀多久？  
離開路希斯之後曾又一次提醒諾克特記得希德那句要珍惜夥伴、要懂得依賴他們的人可是你啊！  
現在別說那只是王要遵守的忠告，我們之間公認最會逞強的你更該以身作則！」

責備伊格尼斯是格拉迪歐一直竭力避免的事，即便他止得住腳步，情緒的潰堤至怎樣也收不住的，他也原本不是這麼壓抑的人。

「把你們救回來後，我睜眼的每一刻都很懊悔那天我沒能在你危急時趕上、與你並肩作戰，沒有能及時阻止那些傷害你的混蛋！  
但懊悔並沒有用，我只能盡力收拾善後。  
而你從清醒以來什麼都不肯說、也不願讓人幫忙，逕自像是要懲罰自己般的進行不合理的訓練。  
伊格尼斯，難道你就真的打算要默默地燃燒殆盡？  
這種時候，你就不能、不要那麼完美，能更像個人一點嗎？」

從認識以來，似乎從沒有聽過格拉迪歐吼過自己的全名。

伊格尼斯覺得冷靜得不可思議，竟還有心情去察覺除此之外的細枝末節。  
失去光明並沒有完全封閉感官：混著殘留硝煙的空氣、宛如黏附於身如影隨形的濕氣，偶然吹起的強風帶起的樹葉刷過臉上的觸感。  
這些感受跟以往沒什麼不同，差異在無法以雙眼去印證。

可是從得知格拉迪歐在身邊開始，或許是想像取代了實際，伊格尼斯覺得自己"看"得見那個男人，雖說更精準的是他的情緒：憤怒、不捨，還有幾乎是首次聽到的哀求。

伊格尼斯想起來最初認定格拉迪歐與其他人不同，即是他看向自己的眼神裡別無所求。  
自幼即受到雷吉斯陛下重用，見識過來往接觸的大人們形形色色的眼神，是壓力是輕蔑都無所謂，畢竟在通過那些人帶來的重重考驗後都不重要。  
直到遇到這個不會在注視著自己時帶來壓力的人，才驚覺原來還有這樣的人存在。  
但與其說格拉迪歐沒有帶來考驗，該說是自己對於來自他的挑戰不會感到排斥，甚至能樂此不疲。

當年說出「因為最想看到的是你，所以我看得見了」的男人，現在到底用什麼眼神看著自己？

看不見的雙眼似隨時都還能感受到灼熱，現世在醒來以後仍是惡夢的延續，無止境的黑暗彷彿能讓所有努力付諸流水，只餘下絕望。  
如今聽見格拉迪歐的聲音，幾日在心中纏繞的紊亂在此刻都匯聚至那同一個方向，但伊格尼斯無力地發現即便已如此渴望，那裡依舊不是出口。

「抱歉伊格尼斯，我不是要責怪你。  
我只是、看你這麼濫用身體一下子太生氣了......」  
恍然間熟悉的氣息突然接近，帶著過往也許會因為氣溫而嫌棄的熱度一同襲來。  
這副身體在意識察覺前的自然反應，是對著那個想像伸出手，而對方牢牢地接住了，從手背撫向上臂的力道確實而深具撫慰效果，驅散了暈眩的餘孽。

「對不起，我沒有要輕視你的意思！  
我知道你討厭別人對你耳提面命，但我希望你能暫時不要逼迫自己對他人展現完美，  
能把心神放在讓自己康復上面，我相信你可以的......」  
格拉迪歐自覺語無倫次，腦袋的渾沌使得用字遣詞格外不靈光，不知要怎麼委婉表達反而使得意圖更為直接、真切。

伊格尼斯感受到格拉迪歐在小心翼翼地促使自己把身體重心交給他，由他來帶領動作。  
與他相識十年，也是最瞭解彼此身體的人，從一開始的自欺欺人就註定騙不過他。  
只是格拉迪歐能忍到今天才爆發怒意，除了首相的委託奪走先機以外，或許是他也曾想要一起相信自己能回復。

這個人真的沒有改變，他只是單純希望自己安好。

『你說得對，這次我是操之過急了。  
我會、再調整一下練習的步伐。』  
要一下子煞車並不容易，伊格尼斯明白內心的目標並未改變，但格拉迪歐提醒了自己的行為現下對別人會造成什麼影響。  
至少、傷害面前這個男人絕對不是他的本意。  
『謝謝你，格拉迪歐。』

「太好了！你聽得進去了。」  
這個道謝來得有點不明所以，但終歸是如釋重負地長呼一口氣。  
原先加諸於手上的克制力道終於能放開，格拉迪歐忍不住手在戀人身上多蹭了兩下，  
「我是真心害怕這個三天沒睡又砍使骸砍得一肚子氣的腦袋會做出蠢事，例如衝過來打你一頓之類的。」

『哼～原來我剛感受到的殺意是真的？』  
即便當時並沒有如此解讀，現在的自己能夠就地開玩笑，而格拉迪歐也立刻做出慎重聲明的這些互動，也許都是逐漸恢復日常的證明。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	9. Chapter 9

「你來了，格拉迪歐藍斯！不好意思在你該休息的時候把你叫來。  
卡梅莉亞說再來她要離開歐爾提謝去進行例行視察所以只能趁現在。」

「呼～沒想到你穿我們的制服也很合適，考量到這段期間你的協助和你累積的人望，也許我該頒個勳章給你。」

「你們兩個別顧著讓人站著說話！！這孩子是長輩不說坐下就不敢坐的類型！」

當抵達旅館前被臨時通知要去一趟首相官邸，格拉迪歐還以為是帝國那邊終於有動靜、軍情報告類的正式場合 － 特別是被要求要沐浴更衣後才能見首相之後。  
於是換上他們臨時準備的亞柯爾德近衛軍制服，重整心情跟著侍從進門。  
但這間並非首相辦公室，而是宛如皇室專用的豪華茶室，卡梅莉亞首相、韋斯卡姆和希德正在圓桌圍坐著喝酒。

韋斯卡姆招呼他隨意坐下，希德搖晃酒杯示意格拉迪歐坐他旁邊免得被另外兩人欺負。

「今天難得老朋友們能相聚，又是特殊的日子，所以把你叫來了，艾米提亞家的代表。」

格拉迪歐立時瞭解，眼前的成員均是雷吉斯先王還是王子時的旅遊成員，卡梅莉亞首相則是他們在此熟識的友人，這幾人其實是超過三十年老交情到現在才有實質感。  
既然自己是代表親爹克雷拉斯，那麼桌上的最後一杯酒，就原本是諾克特要代表的對象了。

身為唯一的後輩，格拉迪歐只有被詢問到親爹的時候才會開口，這番拘謹反而被稱讚「很克雷拉斯」，並在眾人懷舊的氣氛裡被不斷勸酒。  
曾經也是在這個季節，一群胸懷大志的年輕人們在這美麗的城市四處奔走，組織民眾和資源對抗帝國軍侵略。  
然而結局並不美好：戰況失利敗退、團隊成員或被迫分離、或因理念不同而大吵絕交，一晃數十年在巨變中留下許多遺憾。

「誰會想到雷吉斯的兒子會是遴選之王，從他知道之後，那壓力就不是我們能想像的了。」  
「那時候的我們能想到的層面最多是國與國等級，比起來還真沒什麼～雷吉斯還有克雷拉斯真的辛苦了！」  
「我只看過報紙上的照片......心裡想著他們老得真快、都快要跟上我了。等我在那邊碰到他們，一定要笑一笑。」

敘說回憶、抒發悔恨也調侃完之後，格拉迪歐注意到三人的目光不約而同地集中到自己身上，令他不自主地挺直了身子。

「格拉迪歐藍斯，今天請你來不只是代表克雷拉斯陪我們喝酒，也是我個人的小心願：讓你聽聽當年的我們的故事。  
先不論是不是能對你和路希斯王的旅途有所助益，我都希望這一部分的我們能經由你們年輕人傳承下去。」  
韋斯卡姆開口的時候不自覺地以略帶歉意的姿勢對格拉迪歐行禮，這使格拉迪歐受寵若驚地回禮，表示自己本來就喜歡聽故事。

「他是在說、我們這一代往往因為很忙，沒辦法好好帶領孩子長大。  
現在能做的補償就是讓你聽聽我們以前幹了多少蠢事，別重蹈覆轍了這樣！  
真是的！韋斯卡姆說話總會繞到讓人聽不懂！」  
希德直截了當詮釋老友的意思，不知是否因為身為三人中唯一有子嗣的人，聽起來特別有說服力。

門外的衛兵敲門進來通報時間，卡梅莉亞首相嘆了口氣把酒杯放下，起身時被韋斯卡姆提醒，  
「等等、卡梅莉亞，你今天最重要的任務還沒...」

「我沒忘，你總是愛擔心。」  
卡梅莉亞輕輕以指尖揮開韋斯卡姆剛才想伸手拉住她的意圖，嘴邊的一絲笑意和這句語氣上格外親暱的數落相互呼應。  
「格拉迪歐藍斯，我有東西要交給你。」

她走到牆邊的櫥櫃，從包覆華美的絨布裡取出一本舊筆記本。  
邊緣的磨損和捲翹看得出經歷風雨，封面上的路希斯王族徽章圖樣則使格拉迪歐聯想到是什麼物品。

「這是你父親的筆記本，當年他送給韋斯卡姆，我則向他借來參考。  
它在我的職業生涯裡發揮很大的作用，可以說我能爬到這個地位有一半能歸功於他收集到的資訊。  
我想它現在對你的意義遠高於對我的，所以我將它還給你。」

格拉迪歐不自覺地摸了摸在衣服裡的項鍊，先看了看韋斯卡姆，獲得他點頭允許之後才以雙手接下。  
「真的非常謝謝您們。  
畢竟王都陷落時家裡應該都燒毀了，父親留下的就只剩下這條項鍊。」

「傻小子你在說什麼？  
克雷拉斯留下的證明其中一個兩米高，另一個也有一米六吧？  
都是巨大或閃耀得讓人不能忽視的存在呢！」  
希德充滿中氣的駁斥讓人莞爾，他咕噥著模糊不清的語句再給自己斟滿一杯，一鼓作氣喝下。

「說得也是......我會謹記在心的。」  
啞然失笑，格拉迪歐回想起在王都陷落後的初期，因為有任務在身，只能趁空檔在伊格尼斯的陪伴下乾了兩罐啤酒痛哭一頓，以及用手機與妹妹伊莉絲短暫通話、安慰她哭完之後要振作，不能辜負艾米提亞家紮實的死亡教育。  
再次與妹妹相見是一個月後的雷斯塔倫，當時或許王子在場才讓她開心些；途中雖口頭關切了、也請伊格尼斯特別幫忙注意，兄妹兩人一直沒有好好坐下來討論過對此的感受是事實。  
如今意外獲得這份禮物，和得知這些與親爹相關的小故事，也許沒有比現在更好的時機重開話題。

懷舊會議結束、告別長輩們，乘著酒意婉拒要隨行護送的衛兵。  
獨自走上一段，格拉迪歐掏出手機撥通莫妮卡的號碼，請她將手機借給伊莉絲一陣子，並承諾等希德回卡宴的時候會委託他帶歐爾提謝的土產以酬謝。

「哥哥，你沒事嗎？  
我都聽普羅恩普特說了喔、哥哥每天沉迷打怪不睡覺的事。」

其實還未組織好要說的來龍去脈，手機另一端已傳來妹妹先發制人的質疑。  
傳訊音質雖略微失真但聽得出來說話者的擔憂，格拉迪歐在感到窩心之餘不得不吐槽回去。  
「別說得好像我是熬夜打國王騎士啊～真是的！」

「因為哥哥如果沒有伊格尼斯在旁邊阻止的話，就會一直亂衝。  
以前在叢林搞得差點失明那次、在沙地遺跡為了保護諾克特受傷那次都是。  
哥哥要什麼時候才能成為不讓妹妹擔心的好哥哥呢？」  
不過伊莉絲沒有打算就這麼放過格拉迪歐，論算起舊帳的本領絲毫不輸給那位過目不忘的軍師大人。

「哈哈對不起.....  
普羅恩普特有時會說得太誇張，我、現在沒事了。」  
被提舊帳總是感到心虛，他沒打算解釋這次"亂衝"的成因與以往並不同，格拉迪歐現在能以不同的心態看待妹妹充滿愛的數落。  
「謝謝你的關心，伊莉絲，有你在真好。」

「亂說什麼啊哥哥！  
繼續胡說八道下去，我要請伊格尼斯聽電話囉！  
說起來你今天到底是為什麼打電話？」  
與日常的鬥嘴全然不同，伊莉絲內心開始真正憂疑起哥哥的精神甚至身體狀況為何如此反常。

「啊嗯、你還記得親爹以前有一天突然間開始喝花茶嗎？  
說是遠方的朋友送來的特產，有一次我泡給伊格尼斯喝就讓他睡著的...對！  
原來那是歐爾提謝產的，我也見到當年送親爹花茶的人了......」

曾經的生活小片段在意想不到的時刻連結起來，在動盪不安偶然想起時，會成為溫暖心靈的支持動力。  
格拉迪歐決心收好這些故事，也許有一天，不只是能跟其他認識親爹的人，也能夠跟諾克特分享。

「格拉迪歐你回來了！要不要吃點東西再休息？或是先洗...  
咦？你換衣服，洗過了？那要不要來換藥...」

格拉迪歐首次覺得普羅恩普特的積極讓他吃不消，伸手止住他的連珠炮改要他小聲報告對伊格尼斯的照顧狀況。  
普羅恩普特語帶驕傲地說他很盡責地協助伊格尼斯洗澡換藥吃飯到回床睡下，這一套流程他做出心得了所以希望格拉迪歐也能夠乖乖接受。  
儘管伊格尼斯睡前曾要求等格拉迪歐回來要把他叫醒，如果首相有要事交代或是帝國軍有所動靜都要先做預備；  
他在格拉迪歐進門時就聞到其身上飄來的酒味，加以格拉迪歐表情看來舒緩許多，料想首相那邊不是緊急的事件所以選擇不問。

酒意混著終於放鬆下來的心情促使身體很自然地優先選擇休息，格拉迪歐婉拒了普羅恩普特的套裝流程，梳洗完就拿著枕頭和被單往伊格尼斯床位旁的地板一扔。

「等等等等格拉迪歐那是地板！」  
「嗯，就睡這裡。」

一時幾天前的場景重演令普羅恩普特哭笑不得，難道格拉迪歐其實是夢遊回來，怎麼一轉身人就迷糊起來了？  
但說出「這樣比較方便」的格拉迪歐不願讓步，強調若伊格尼斯需要人幫忙，只要下床或有動靜自己就能立即支應，普羅恩普特可以不用兩邊跑。  
一番考量既周到又有道理，使得普羅恩普特那句「但現在最該休息的就是你啊！」硬是哽在喉嚨裡，也想起以前諾克特提過如果讓格拉迪歐鬧起彆扭會很難收拾的事。  
於是他妥協，努力協助鋪上軟墊讓執意要靠坐床頭櫃的格拉迪歐至少能舒適一點，也努力不辯駁他那句「太舒服的話會醒不過來的」的喃喃自語，告訴他自己也可以幫忙的。

看著明顯只是硬撐的格拉迪歐在模糊跟自己道謝途中迅速睡下，普羅恩普特的過速心跳好一陣子才能緩下來。  
前一秒還能說話的伙伴下一秒就沒了聲息的狀態，過往只在電影裡看過，他明白自己絕對不想要親身經歷那種恐懼。

「拜託你們再來都要乖乖的啊！」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	10. Chapter 10

當耳裡傳來持續的干擾，一開始因為其細微，處於深眠的腦袋不願輕易啟動，如同面對假日的休眠鬧鐘。  
再一震、這才理解那並非是規律的顫動或聲響，呼吸剎時抽緊，發現自己頭靠在伊格尼斯床邊睡著的格拉迪歐察覺床上的異樣後完全清醒，手撐著地板一躍跪上床沿。  
背對的伊格尼斯蜷曲著渾身發抖，左手摀住左眼狀似痛苦地掙扎。

「伊格尼斯！眼睛痛？你忍一下，我馬上叫醫生！」  
回頭看向落地窗外還是夜晚，不過樓下的救護站是少數全天候運轉的站點，去求救是能獲得即時救治的。  
但格拉迪歐手還沒有放開，就被伊格尼斯勉力空出的手死命拉住。

『不！不要找醫生！』  
竭盡全力才得以說出，  
『只是、幻肢痛...一下、就好......』

「......好，我陪你。」  
不管是光線還是姿勢都讓格拉迪歐看不清伊格尼斯的表情，可那把自己當成救命索拉住的力道太過急切，他不忍放開，於是順從地爬上床，把戀人擁入懷裡嘗試安撫他。  
伊格尼斯聽來不合理的要求反而揭露了一個重要訊息，不管如何不情願，格拉迪歐明白必須接受那個來自路希斯第二份機密報告內容的真實。

十天前他憑著直覺與片面證據，委託柯爾讓路希斯的獵人協會搜尋與光耀之戒的一般使用者的相關資料。  
第一份報告內容的確與王都陷落相關：倖存者證言顯示當晚傳說中的第一障壁啟動 ─ 路希斯歷代諸王由石像化為真正的守護神，並由祂們擋下並殲滅帝國軍帶來的超大型使骸。  
之前聽過「王之劍的某個成員使用了光耀之戒，成功救出露娜芙蕾娜殿下」的傳聞算是再次被證實，另有證言指出該成員曾使用不可思議的力量與路希斯諸王並肩作戰，使得更多人民能逃出。

第二份報告內容才是讓格拉迪歐看到胃痛的存在。  
由帝國軍流出的極密情報顯示瑞布斯將軍會在王都陷落當日失去左手，並非是與人戰鬥失利導致，而是因他曾戴上戒指、企圖使用其力量但遭到反噬的結果。  
根據考察，歷史上一直由路希斯王族保護的光耀之戒，曾在極少數情況流落他人手上，故出現過該人被水晶力量直接吞噬的文獻描述。

如果關於瑞布斯的情報為真，伊格尼斯就是現今另一個非路希斯王族使用過戒指且存活下來的案例。  
回想伊格尼斯從醒來後對於自己眼睛能否復原的莫名放棄態度，直到現在說出那是幻肢痛，都顯示他早已明白此結果並不可逆。

現在，只剩下一個方法可以確認真相。

「伊格尼斯，從我認識你以來，你就是很強大的存在。  
不僅是戰鬥力，更是意志力，能源源不絕像是沒有極限一樣地展現出來。  
我憧憬著這樣的你、想要跟你看齊，但也畏懼逞強過頭會為你帶來怎樣的後果。」  
在確認懷裡的戀人抓住自己的力道慢慢緩下，身體也不再那麼緊繃之後，格拉迪歐輕聲說出自己整理過的心情，   
「你當時沒有機會說明是跟誰對打過、也不願說是誰能讓你傷重至此。  
但我知道能夠讓你這麼拼命的原因，絕對是為了保護諾克特不受強大的敵人傷害。  
撇開無足輕重的帝國小兵、機甲、猛獸......  
除了那位帝國宰相 － 曾經讓我們百思不得其解、為何明明也頗強大的瑞布斯卻願意聽命於他的艾汀 － 以外，沒有其他人能逼迫你至此境地。」

伊格尼斯的呼吸明顯亂了，格拉迪歐知道這代表他的推論沒錯，再開口前突然覺得口乾了起來。

「...路希斯歷史上非王族使用過光耀之戒的人下場都不是很好。  
告訴我......你的眼睛，是為了獲取力量的代價嗎？」

一時，房內安靜得像是連時間都沒有流動。

『......他當時，把刀子架在諾克特脖子上，卻沒有注意到就掉在我眼前的戒指。  
他問我要不要現在就跟著我的王一起死，我再不出手就沒有機會了。』

想起那一幕的時候伊格尼斯還是會覺得被恐懼敲得心痛，那股可能失去諾克特的恐懼。  
瑞布斯奮力甩出的一刀補救了自己瞬間遲疑，那種機會不會再有。

『接受路希斯諸王審判的時候，我只要求能獲得解救諾克特的力量，為此可以不惜一切代價。  
但我拚盡全力也只能一時打退他，不能替諾克特除掉威脅......』

當伊格尼斯提及諸王審判時，格拉迪歐想像裡莫名有了畫面：時間停滯，路希斯諸王在面前一一現身，對於非王族血脈卻藉由戒指召喚祂們前來的人感到好奇或憤怒。  
而他憑藉著口才和勇氣成功說服祂們借給他足以對抗敵人的力量，並自願付出代價。

當觸及到一個想法時，格拉迪歐忍不住地把懷裡的人抱得更緊。

「伊格尼斯你啊！果然是會在危急時刻亂來一通的傢伙。  
我個人是非常感謝你當初僅僅對他們要求獲得解救諾克特的力量，不然事情就不可收拾了。」  
疼惜地不斷擁吻伊格尼斯，是事過境遷的僥倖和、感激。  
要求越多、代價越龐大的道理人人都懂，只要當下一個思考偏差，戀人可能就再也不能像是現在躺在自己懷裡，光是想到格拉迪歐就惡寒不止。

「我相信你在抵達祭壇之前經歷了我難以想像的激鬥。  
也許你還跟那個瑞布斯交手過，我不相信他會是個看到妹妹為了救王子而殞命、還能顧全大局冷靜到不砍諾克特兩刀的人。  
最後是面對隱藏實力、還在關鍵時刻下重手的宰相艾汀。  
從讓你必須動用戒指的力量來看，他的力量恐怕也是神級的。  
你從重重威脅中保住了諾克特、歐爾提謝損害沒有擴大、還有我跟普羅恩普特都能安好......  
你單槍匹馬做到了我們或其他人一輩子難以望其項背的、偉大的事情，  
所以，可以請你不要自責了嗎？」

過往兩人的談話裡少有需要勸說伊格尼斯的場合，更多的是立場反過來的狀況。  
問句結束後有好一陣子伊格尼斯沒有動作也沒有回話，被那份寧靜喚起睡意的格拉迪歐輕嘆，心想也許要等兩人都清醒點再來找時間重述。  
於是他拉來被單、準備放開懷抱讓他好好休息，欲付諸行動時又被拉住。

「是？啊、還痛嗎？要不要吃我的止痛藥？很有效的。」  
從發現狀況的最初就想到要遞藥，雖然不清楚幻肢痛是實質還是心理因素導致，就算當安慰劑吃下或許也算派上用場。

本來狀似要拒絕，又像是想起什麼，伊格尼斯終究點頭，在格拉迪歐的協助下吞服他並不熟悉的藥物，又多喝了幾口水，這才能把剛猶疑的話說出。  
『剛剛那些話，不要告訴諾克特。  
我的...狀況，不能成為他的阻礙之一。』

「現在說這些都還太早，別想太.....」  
『答應我，格拉迪歐。』

可伊格尼斯相當堅持，從這個態度來看，格拉迪歐推測普羅恩普特這幾天應該也沒膽量問出當天的真相，那麼自己某種程度也是真實的守護者了。

「知道了，我答應你。但如果諾克特問起來......」  
『我會想一個更周全的說法。』  
「那麼不管怎樣現在都不要想，好好睡覺。」

再一次的耐性用盡，格拉迪歐拿出照護者的氣勢替伊格尼斯調好枕頭蓋好被單，叮嚀他要心平氣和地數100隻卡邦庫爾跳火圈，並跟著默數到底確認沒動靜，這才坐回到原先的床位。

腦中多餘的卡邦庫爾還在火圈附近徘徊，格拉迪歐的思緒已無可救藥地往後續推演了。  
即便是遭遇變故，旅行應該會繼續，而且再來要朝帝國領土前進，這一趟的凶險變得難以預測。  
有著韋斯卡姆的前例，格拉迪歐個人希望能將伊格尼斯託付給他照顧，但內心明白這機率微乎其微，因為在兩人和解的當下，伊格尼斯說的是『調整步伐』。

對於向來以眼力和與之相關的分析力自豪，說著自己不把事物看清楚就會渾身不舒服的人來說，交出雙眼也許真的是僅次於生命的最大代價。  
可身為王的軍師和近侍的伊格尼斯恐怕不會有心思去慶幸，因為接下來的旅行他絕對不會願意缺席。  
失明的事實擺在面前就只能強迫身體接受，促使自己趕快熟悉那些過往不假思索就能做完的事情、拾回一切從零開始的技能。

以往伊格尼斯有多萬能，現在就有多絕望。  
操之過急的結果就是白天所見到的精疲力竭，每一次摔倒都是對他和別人的一次打擊，格拉迪歐極不願意再看到那種狀態的戀人。  
希望戀人安好的他只打算反對到底，然而諷刺的是，這事恐怕還真的由不得自己，或甚至是伊格尼斯本人。

因為出發之前就跟伊格尼斯定好了原則：為了讓諾克特有身為王的自覺，這一趟旅行大小事由諾克特決定。  
如果他不作出決定，指揮的下一順位是伊格尼斯。  
本來想說這是一趟怎樣都輪不到自己做主的輕鬆旅行，沒料到會變成這個場面。

紛亂的思緒終於整肅到一個段落，仍在腦內的火圈旁待命的卡邦庫爾眨著無辜的大眼看向自己。  
格拉迪歐其實僅在諾克特的童書裡看過其插畫，一直以為那只是童話故事生物，現下卻覺得伸手可以摸到那對看來手感不錯的大耳朵 － 當然是無稽之談。

揮手驅散那些幻象，稍微活動了僵直的背和頸部，格拉迪歐終是放棄坐姿，改以躺平、伸展四肢打算迎接久違的安睡。  
他有預感在醒來時會有成串的事務要進行，不管是否繼續旅行、不管伊格尼斯是否能跟上隊伍，至少在被決定之前，自己能陪著伊格尼斯再睡一會。

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	11. Chapter 11

普羅恩普特這天早上難得認為這會是很順利的一天：無夢的清爽睡眠時間、無鬧鐘負擔自動醒來、看護的諾克特好像氣色好一點、下樓查看兩位大人都很乖地在呼呼大睡，比較不聽話的那位還自動躺平了。  
輕輕哼著眾人皆睡我獨醒的優越小調，普羅恩普特終於有機會將囤積在冰箱的食材拿出來做早餐。  
旅行途中有伊格尼斯在就沒有必要下廚，自認從小獨自生活訓練出的料理技能還算能見人，他打算用蔬菜沙拉、煎餅和炒蛋來驚艷一下夥伴。

於是在門口出現敲門暗號顯示為訪客，普羅恩普特還想著是約好的小姐姐要送補給品過來而心情愉悅地開門，入眼的卻是兩位身著染滿塵土制服的亞柯爾德憲兵時，當下直覺是想把門關上。  
還沒等他們要求見格拉迪歐，普羅恩普特忍不住先開口了。  
「你們這樣真的不行，他這十幾天來根本沒有好好休息過！  
好不容易放不到一天假你們又來了！」

難得的霸氣只獲得兩位憲兵的口頭道歉，他們述說在亞特梅莉亞教堂底下發現的異常現象，需要格拉迪歐前往察看，而這也是首相的指示。

「我沒事。你是雷諾？第五小隊的？我馬上過去。」

普羅恩普特還來不及嘆氣或認命回頭叫人，即聽到格拉迪歐在背後傳來的允諾，木已成舟，只餘下垂死掙扎。  
趁著他梳洗的空檔打聽，得知問題可能是使骸相關，普羅恩普特竭力替格拉迪歐爭取早餐時間，畢竟照推算格拉迪歐可能超過一天未進食。  
沒吃好睡好、明明負傷還得進行重勞動會讓人吃不消，儘管至今格拉迪歐都狀似無事，普羅恩普特認為不該放任他。

然而格拉迪歐微笑婉拒了，表明會拿取外面分發的食物在路上吃，就跟著兩人離開。  
普羅恩普特明白格拉迪歐能夠短時間內受到一般士兵們擁護，不只是因為他在戰鬥方面嶄露的絕對可靠，也是願意與他們同甘共苦的關係。  
這些日子以來，自己從避難的人群和接觸到的士兵們感受到的敵意能扭轉成如今的善意，也是受惠於格拉迪歐在外努力建立的良好聲譽。

─ 只是再一次清掃而已，等結束再來養肥他！

給自己打打氣，普羅恩普特將煎餅翻面準備收鍋，今日目標就先縮小到讓自己的廚藝能通過伊格尼斯的認可吧！

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

「抱歉，請把電話轉給伊格尼斯。」  
「好......那我開擴音？」

不清楚格拉迪歐為什麼開口就直接道歉，只是不願意資訊再被篩選或稀釋，普羅恩普特在獲得允許後將自己的手機放置到伊格尼斯手邊。  
打從格拉迪歐過了午餐都還沒有消息回報他們就開始擔憂情況並不單純，於是當他終於能說明狀況時兩人都格外沉靜。

「還記得格瑞夏洞窟裡我們發現的另一道門嗎？  
聽說是以前路希斯諸王留下的封印，用來隔離一時無法處理的兇惡之物。  
沒想到歐爾提謝也有類似的封印，看起來更為古老，但問題就在這：水神離開後封印可能因此逐漸失去效用而龜裂，現在從門後不斷傳來猛獸咆哮和震動，推估被突破也是遲早的事。」  
『無法再度封印起來嗎？』  
「根據文獻記載，牢籠只有神巫一族有能力製作......我想我們的選擇很有限。」

開口前的那聲苦笑令伊格尼斯明白，格拉迪歐不是來詢問許可或建議，而是來進行告知的。  
『你已經做出決定了。』

「嗯，首相也同意討伐，等這邊佈署完畢就會出發。  
我派去拿取空的魔法瓶的士兵應該快到了，麻煩普羅恩普特拿給他們。」  
認定潛在且迫近的威脅留著後患無窮，考量到無法獨善其身，不如做好準備直接面對。  
格拉迪歐評估狀況後立即向人在外地的首相報告，建議趁早處理，並要求指揮人員編制與調度戰備資源的權力。  
歐爾提謝雖然沒有地標可以擷取元素之力，幸運的是帝國軍帶來元素收集器，這些日子也回收不少可以直接利用。

『我跟你一起下去。』  
伊格尼斯隱隱地不安了起來，並非是不相信格拉迪歐的判斷，而是直覺他隱藏了資訊。

「不，你必須在外面，預防萬一。  
如果...那猛獸突破了我的防線，在地面的你必須指揮逃命路線。  
我已經請希德回來港口待命了，到時一有不對，你們就帶著諾克特一起撤退。」  
關於如何阻止夥伴的這一步格拉迪歐也想好了，他相信伊格尼斯會明白用意。

「那格拉迪歐你怎麼辦？」  
聽得擔心起來，感覺格拉迪歐要結束通話，普羅恩普特搶著詢問。

「你們不用顧慮這個，我會努力不讓牠越雷池一步的。」  
『格拉迪歐！』

等同動怒程度的語調，伊格尼斯忍不住低吼出來，即便理解格拉迪歐的安排有其道理、而他也並非魯莽行事。  
但通話已經切斷，普羅恩普特在錯愕中再次回撥號碼，接起的是名接手通訊的士兵，說明格拉迪歐正忙於處理剛抵達的作戰物資無法前來接聽，可以代為轉達訊息。

「不、不然我過去看看？但......」  
『格拉迪歐都算好了才會打這通電話，他很有把握我們會遵照他的安排。』

儘管能狀似客觀地描述格拉迪歐的意圖，伊格尼斯暗暗將餘下的憤怒都握進受傷較輕的左手裡，普羅恩普特當然也注意到這個舉動，他一直很能體會那份無能為力的焦慮。  
想找點樂觀的話來安慰伊格尼斯時，門口護衛通報有士兵來拿空魔法瓶，使得他手忙腳亂了起來而錯失先機。

「格藍隊長特別交代只能拿12個空瓶，剩下的你們還會用到。」  
想藉機將諾克特調配好的強力魔法一併塞給格拉迪歐卻被搶先阻止，一瞬間普羅恩普特真心差點因為那個設想周到的夥伴而暴怒，但他著實沒想到情況還能更糟。  
士兵離開前轉交一小布包，說是格拉迪歐委託普羅恩普特代為保管免得遺失的物品。  
拆開來看，認出是格拉迪歐幾乎從不離身的項鍊，霎時明瞭用意的他險些怒得一拳捶在門上，連帶使得察覺異樣、摸索著走出客房範圍的伊格尼斯追問緣由。

「啊嗯、沒事......  
只是突然好想痛揍設想得太周到的格拉迪歐，不過在那之前我會先被他幹掉吧哈哈哈......」  
普羅恩普特彷彿可以聽見格拉迪歐笨拙地說明項鍊只是一個保險，而不交給伊格尼斯是為了讓他專心致力於被交辦的事務。  
但會將貼身物品交代給人保管與伊格尼斯現在看不見、不方便沒有關係，是對方刻意為之。  
無論理由是什麼，這是格拉迪歐做好最壞打算的證據，而選擇協助他對伊格尼斯掩飾，自己也形同共犯。

『......不會的，到時我也會幫你。』  
淡淡說著自己還不曾在對戰中被格拉迪歐打敗過的伊格尼斯，雖是與平常幾乎無異的平靜，普羅恩普特明白他是壓下多少不安才能騰出那份安慰他人的心思。


	12. Chapter 12

在王都警衛隊時，本來是前線外勤的配置是並不會接觸到屬於後勤部隊的工作，例如前往地標進行元素之力的採集、穩定元素和利用魔法瓶將元素之力精鍊成元素魔法。  
年輕氣盛的自己在一次帶隊任務中逞強過頭搞得滿身是傷不說，因為遭遇的是具備毒性的怪物，在接受醫治之前喪失視力，後來更是好一陣子處於黑暗之中。  
那次事件導致格拉迪歐第一次領教到伊格尼斯那獨特的生氣方式、體驗到自家親爹和親妹妹聯合陣線把自己罵個狗血淋頭，以及過往將異於常人的恢復力太視為理所當然結果傷口好得比平常慢十倍的報應。

所幸難熬的日子沒太久：與伊格尼斯順利和解，視力和健康也回歸，親爹因此約法三章，要求他先從比較不危險的任務開始練回戰鬥手感。  
正好當時也才正式入王都警衛隊、擔任後勤的伊格尼斯要研究元素之力的使用，格拉迪歐便隨他和兩位前輩進行地標巡禮及採集作業，與元素收集器相關的操作法也是在那趟裡學會的。  
這趟旅行途中，王族能直接吸取營地的元素來封入魔法瓶，故此類作業都是由伊格尼斯和王子本人負責，如今要將此技能教會他人也頗有新鮮之感。

面對眾多棘手的怪物，使用魔法可以是事半功倍的作法，但要運用得熟練又是一回事，畢竟元素之力不長眼睛，拋向戰場時如何不傷害到伙伴會是關鍵。

「這趟下去，我不保證會輕鬆。  
我不知道迷宮多大、有多少凶險機關，會是幾隻弱小的哥不林還是怎樣的新世界。  
我知道的是，如果不能相信自己的能力、不能信任夥伴的能力，是絕對不行的。  
首相將招募團隊的權力交付給我，而我對成員的要求就是這兩樣。  
每個人的位置都很重要，如果能各司其職，我們就能順利完成討伐。  
志願者之中有些人已經跟我合作過，我了解你們的實力，你們也熟我的行事作風，這些人會列為先行隊員；  
其他第一次見面的人，過來讓我看看你們守衛家鄉的意願！」

格拉迪歐深知磨合團隊的重要性，不管是在王都警衛隊外勤，或是臥底梅爾達希歐協會的日子所磨練出來的看人本領在此時尤其重要。  
選定兩組成員隨行之後，他招集了幾個看起來特別失望的志願者，指派他們擔任紀錄與連絡員：要求他們隨行但不加入戰鬥，紀錄狀況並定時回報給伊格尼斯和首相。

「是地底就不能用無線電，我只能請人把訊息傳上來，所以你們的任務非常重要。」  
無論討伐最後是成功、半路折返還是請求增援，訊息越快傳回地面越好，除了戰備的考量外，便是格拉迪歐希望能儘早讓夥伴們安心。  
臨行前，格拉迪歐再詢問幫他保管手機的士兵，得知伊格尼斯除了當下那次回電之後沒有再來電後放心一些。

「那麼、把封印解開吧！」

開頭沒有一群怪物迫不及待地奔出來算是好兆頭，越是往下走就越發困惑起先人是怎麼挖掘出規模如此廣大的通道、房間。  
隊伍中記錄員的配置是記取在梅爾達希歐學到的經驗：人的記憶在戰鬥中總是混亂的，途中出現的怪物屬性、出沒場合甚至地域特點，如果能有專人紀錄會可靠許多。  
或許是遭遇的怪物並不算難對付，使得隊員間的氣氛略顯輕鬆，格拉迪歐只能不斷提醒他們不能大意，曾在門外聽到的吼聲的主人尚未現身。

「可是隊長，從我們進來之後牠就沒聲音了耶？怕得躲起來了嗎？」  
「不安靜下來我們怎會乖乖地走進他肚子裡？」

類似的言論早在幾年前就聽過，唯有老練的獵人會明白這是猛獸的誘敵技巧之一，甚至能將計就計，而輕視其智慧的人則往往在弄懂之前就變成牠們的食糧。  
看看借來的手錶估算出下來迷宮已近六小時，除了該要進行第二次回報，如果找不到可以停下來休息的據點也會對戰況有影響。  
越是沒有日夜概念的地方就越要遵守作息是格拉迪歐的堅持，所幸他的煩惱沒有持續太久：又幾場不太激烈的戰鬥後，眾人進入一個沒有異常氣息的空間。

堪稱平坦的地面隱約可見散發微弱藍光的花紋，加上會引起輕微耳鳴的特有共鳴，格拉迪歐判定這裡曾是地標，在四周探查的隊員回報找到營火遺跡證實了推測。  
地標的存在代表這塊土地還是被諸神護佑的，至少現在的他們就是最直接的受惠者。  
吩咐隊員紮營生火煮食、醫護兵進行醫治，例行視察的格拉迪歐拿起火把沿著岩壁察看，終在明顯經過研磨刻鑿的一面，找到幾乎被時間磨滅的文字。

<吾何其幸運能擁有人生摯愛與摯友  
唯是吾一念之差使其殞命於此  
將吾之過錯刻畫於此供人警惕  
願後世無人重蹈覆轍>

「好悲哀的故事......我們剛進來迷宮時，角落的骨骸也許就是他們吧？」

才經歷過類似的事情使得格拉迪歐心境被文字觸動，而在旁人說出這句時反應不過來。  
說話的是名少年，一般來說自己是不會挑選這個年紀的孩子加入行動，但這孩子的堅定眼神當時讓他改變主意。

「啊、我是您指定的紀錄員！  
因為不用戰鬥就有機會晃晃，在角落發現了一對相擁的骨骸。  
怕隊員會被影響到、格藍隊長則很認真的在照看狀況，所以當時沒有說。」  
少年欠身道歉說他無意嚇到格拉迪歐，並立刻說明他之前的觀察結果，如此具備觀察力且機警有禮使得格拉迪歐對這孩子的好感直直上升。

「沒事，你的判斷很正確....卡烏‧班是吧？  
等等飯後的傳訊工作就拜託你了。」

明顯因為被記住名字而雀躍不已，少年精神抖擻地回應會不負他黑色咆哮的稱號全力奔回地面。  
團隊在經過的路途上都做了記號，只要依循就不會有偏差，格拉迪歐仍提醒他以保命傳令最優先，以防先前的掃蕩有漏網之魚。

「艾蕾姊也常說類似的話：關鍵的時候，就連逃走都需要勇氣。」  
卡烏承諾不會忘記傳令的使命，也因為他其實是瞞著家人來參加格拉迪歐的志願隊，不會拿自己的安危開玩笑。

眼前這位對能力自知也有自制力的少年，讓格拉迪歐不免小小感嘆自家主子在這方面的欠乏，忍不住多聊了一下。

「你對猛獸研究有興趣？」  
「應該是因為我比一般人更常接觸，我有朋友是聖普提亞的一員，我常去鬥技場幫忙。」  
「聖普提亞......記得是鬥技場的猛獸管理團隊？   
請代我表達對他們專業和努力的感謝，因為他們，鬥技場逃出的猛獸才沒有機會到市街添亂。」

與卡烏的談話稍微緩和了壟罩在格拉迪歐心頭上的沉重，儘管石壁上的文字沒有披露更多訊息 ─ 例如當初的錯誤是什麼 ─ 他只消在稍稍離開地標保護範圍處往下走走，就明瞭到目前為止的怪物都只是熱身階段，再來才是真正考驗。  
回想起站在劍聖面前時曾經的迷惘，再次堅定自己的決心。

「沒問題，這面<王之盾>會通通擋下來。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	13. IF

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊

飛塵濃重得無法呼吸，渾身痛得像是剛從高處摔進崩塌之地，四周還有碎石不斷掉落。  
不遠處有人在戰鬥，認知告訴自己必須加入他。  
嘗試推開壓制身上的斷壁不知為何總使不上力，且單是維持現狀就已是極限，也空不出手擦開流入眼裡的血。  
模糊的視線裡辨認出是一對一的戰鬥，能隱約感受到兩人實力的懸殊，那熟悉的敏捷戰鬥方式竟然處於下風......

─ 伊格尼斯！！！

警鐘敲遍了全身，一瞬推動原先文風不動的水泥塊，使得半身稍微輕鬆些但沒能脫險，企圖招喚武器來協助卻未果，身體不聽使喚。  
無法出聲，也感覺不出周圍有伙伴，挫折只累積了憤怒，埋怨起自己的無能。

─ 不、不能讓你孤軍奮戰！

深知只要被逼入絕境戀人就會選擇燃燒殆盡，必須要在不可挽回之前站起來。  
種種念頭促使對自身狀況的掌握越來越多，這才看清楚到底真正限制住行動的，是分段刺穿左半身的鋼筋。

「再不發揮實力的話，躺在那邊的大個子就要沒氣了？  
雖然他血好像很多，還可以流上一陣子。」

─ 我沒事！！別聽他亂說！

吼出去的只有意念，張嘴使得喉間嗆住的血塊找到出口，對於傳達自己的意思一點用也沒有。

『當然會、全力以赴！！』

勉力才從牙縫裡擠出這句，手上的戒指受到感應般的發出耀眼光芒。  
他卻在雙手燦出紫黑色的火焰後踉蹌幾步、痛得跪倒哀號。

「喔？還能進入第二階段？  
已經交出雙眼的你，還剩下什麼能做交易？」

─ 絕對不行！！

恐懼爬滿了內心，曾經不怕痛的身體終於想起來還有這點特性能發揮，一鼓作氣讓原本不屬於身體一部分的死物徹底離開。  
眼見伊格尼斯又展開更淒厲的攻勢，扶著旁邊染滿鮮血的鐵條想就此站起，抖個不停的手再次欲招喚武器，曾經不假思索的動作變得難如登天。  
因為，原本該是左手的部位，只餘下空蕩蕩的血肉模糊。

「為了打敗我連手都可以捨棄，你們願意為那位無用的王犧牲的還真多。  
只是這樣是不是本末倒置了？」

意識在錯愕間空白了一會，再次接起是因背上重壓的劇痛，還有對方彷彿近在耳邊的質疑話語。  
被人踹倒於地，趴臥姿使得咳血的動作更困難，但認知到敵人就在身邊反而促使還能行動的右手抓握住對方的腳。

儘管沒有預先說好或溝通，伊格尼斯的攻擊隨即跟上，趁著敵人被制住的時候降下一輪攻擊。

「很痛的哪！」  
對方一邊擋下雙刀和火焰，同時踩踏回敬了自己。  
痛覺再度成為巨大妨礙，淨空了一切思考，直到伊格尼斯的慘叫扯著意識回歸。  
抬眼看到剛剛還在自己背上的腳狠戾地踏上伊格尼斯胸口，而他連咳都咳不出來。

「玩完了？真無趣......  
看來你們的王趕不上你們的表演，那就看看你們的屍體會不會讓他有所長進。  
我會在水晶那邊等著，能活到那時就幫我轉達一下~~」

收腳退下，拾起因為攻擊而落下的帽子，宛如對表演者致謝而彎腰行禮，腳步聲迅速消失在遠處，彷彿他未曾來過。

『諾克特......』  
伊格尼斯還在掙扎，但不是朝敵人遠去的方向。

明白他看不見周遭，想朝他爬過去、想開口、還想為他做到什麼，  
還不想、屈服於即將壟罩的黑暗......

『不想...死...』

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	14. Chapter 14

「您沒事嗎？莫非是傷口不舒服、睡不好？」  
「欸？啊....抱歉，吵到你們了嗎？」

負責守夜的年輕醫療兵搖頭，說是注意到格拉迪歐連兩天都在營地休息途中驚醒，怕傷口惡化而前來詢問。  
「而且您這兩天都沒有吞藥，想說是不是因此受到影響。」

「哈哈、沒事......羅武你觀察力這麼強大，也許該讓你擔任紀錄員。」  
被人注意到吞藥的小動作令格拉迪歐覺得很意外，何況還不是平日熟識的伙伴。  
停藥只是在可能無法補貨時的防患未然：萬一這趟後頭還有強敵，或是回去之後伊格尼斯需要。  
至於連續兩天都做著大同小異的惡夢而驚醒，儘管能安慰自己夢境裡太過擬真的痛楚是誇飾地呼應現實所受的傷，其內容仍舊在每次想起來時戳到胸悶。

自家親爹對於家人的死亡教育向來重視，格拉迪歐也一直以為自己被訓練得很好，畢竟在王都陷落當日還有雷斯塔倫時他自認表現不差。  
直到那日在祭壇上看到伊格尼斯，他才明瞭自己的脆弱及盲點：他無法接受一丁點伊格尼斯在面前死去的可能性，更遑論是事後才得知消息。  
思緒總在做出假設之前就強制斷線，這陣子身心俱疲無法多想，暫時擱置那份心理準備的結果，就是趁虛而入的夢境忠實反映出自己最大的恐懼。

羅武沒有戳破格拉迪歐刻意輕描淡寫、轉移話題的用意，順勢提起前人的地圖起了很大的作用，讓這趟討伐後半順利許多。  
「等回到地面，該要好好安葬入口處的那對骨骸，謝謝他們的努力。」  
與卡烏同期實習，他在卡烏離開之前聽聞了他對骨骸的推測。

「嗯！我會向首相提及這件事。」  
根據現在駐紮的第二營地所留下的地圖推算，再來的路徑應該僅餘三分之一；  
當初那些人無法抵達最下層空曠房間 － 推測是猛獸的所在地 － 即行撤退，或許是後援不足或其他原因。  
見識過地下水道的龍、也打過森林中的巨大猛獸，格拉迪歐自信不管出現任何類型都有辦法對付；  
團隊在途中雖然歷經人員受傷折返，以戰力來看還是樂觀的，他也是如此回報給地面上的人，未再要求增援。

距離需要整裝出發還約一小時，這種間隔難以再睡下，格拉迪歐要來了紀錄員的筆記翻閱，他至今仍無法判定在解開封印前聽到的吼聲是來自何種野獸或是使骸。  
他曾預想是體型巨大的類型，然而一路過來還未遭遇到符合條件的。  
若是以往的自己，會很歡迎任何能挑戰極限的敵手出現；現在立場改變、且要對其他人的性命負責的情況下，他只希望這一切能結束在窮擔心一場就好。

「我認為有您在的團隊是相當幸運的，儘管時間很短暫，我深感榮幸能與您共事。」  
堅持要再檢查格拉迪歐的傷口並換藥，羅武在告一段落時誠摯地說出感想。  
深具教養的口吻讓格拉迪歐好奇了他的出身，得知他是很多年前曾侍奉王室的亞柯爾德貴族後代，這次參加志願軍是出於對家族的榮耀和自認的義務，也意外結識了一些生活圈外的平民朋友。  
類似背景使得兩人閒聊得愉快，到其他隊員也起床整隊才打住，雖然身體不算休息到，格拉迪歐覺得內心舒坦許多。

「再來就是最後考驗了，請大家拿出真本領來吧！」

三分之一的路程，即便有著"最後"作為誘因，前進是意想不到的艱難。  
怪物的攻擊和出現密度讓團隊備感壓力，格拉迪歐則頻頻感嘆伊格尼斯身為軍師，面對戰鬥時要處理大量資訊迅速做出判斷即時下達指令參與戰鬥還看來一派輕鬆實在是非常了不起的事情，自己的等級差太多了。

等即將要下到俗稱為王房的樓層，也終於聽見期待已久的吼音，格拉迪歐反而猶豫起來。  
考量重整旗鼓的可能性，他欲令不能前進的人先退回早上的營地，告知剩下的隊員有心理準備要多待幾天。  
但也許是所有人都歸心似箭，打算一鼓作氣突破的意見頗一致的成為主流；  
最後折衷由紀錄員先行回程請求支援，受傷者在第二營地等待救援，其他人略做休息再進入決戰。

「現在這麼接近了，格藍隊長還是無法判定牠是什麼嗎？」  
「還不行。但我有感等等看到牠的真面目時會恍然大悟。」

格拉迪歐吩咐隊員等等一進去就發射信號彈，雖然不比普羅恩普特能減弱使骸的星光彈，能夠早一步照亮昏暗環境是保住全體性命的關鍵。  
把魔法瓶收回在身邊，提醒隊員要隨時注意清場提示，一邊暗暗希望不要開頭就要動用大魔法，格拉迪歐身先士卒走入那空曠得不像話的空間。

或許是因身處地底，不流通的空氣使得不好的氣味過度集中，由嗅覺帶出的記憶使他警戒起來。  
格拉迪歐要全體迎戰，掏出火系魔法瓶就朝氣味最為濃厚的方向扔去。  
隨著爆炸聲、火光之中終於現身的是數不清的綠色觸手構成的集合體，中間長滿森森利齒的大嘴正吐著泛煙的酸液和惡臭，以及聽來令人心寒的低吼。

「毛爾波爾！怕火，要避開牠的吐息和毒液，保持距離攻擊！」  
格拉迪歐一邊下指令，一邊明白能夠進行有效攻擊的人只有自己：其他隊員均近身武器，若是投擲出去可不能召喚得回來。  
於是他義無反顧地召喚出盾牌，提劍趁著火勢上前一輪猛砍，內心不免吐嘈起這命運般的再會。

幾年前讓自己一度失去視力的應該就是這隻的同類，要不是剛巧在等待外界援助的前兩天內，遇到在叢林裡尋找標本的薩妮亞，由她協助解毒和救治，自己現在可能也不會在這裡。  
既然又有緣份碰到，該記取的教訓當然會使戰況與當年大不相同。  
格拉迪歐閃開散落的酸液攻擊後，再一翻身繞至毛爾波爾背後，要隊員找到空隙一同攻擊。

「躲不開的就不要過來！」  
在怪物甩著觸手、擴大攻擊範圍時，不得不招喚出盾牌來保護隊員卻仍無法保住每一個人，只得口頭制止他們別輕舉妄動。  
自恃對怪物毒性有一定抗性，格拉迪歐索性把盾牌交給他們防衛，招喚出另一把刀以加快攻擊。  
隨著被削落的斷肢越來越多，被激怒的毛爾波爾噴出大量含毒吐息，迫使格拉迪歐一時退下。

取回盾牌時勸退拿單手近戰武器的隊員，要清醒者把中混亂狀態的人先帶離開，以免攻擊時腹背受敵。  
速戰速決的先決條件是知己知彼，過往雖然沒有機會研究毛爾波爾，對怪物受損狀況的判斷原則大致是類似的。  
格拉迪歐認為使用魔法的時機成熟便下達清場的指令，他特意在怪物面前製造破綻，而毛爾波爾不負期望地張開大嘴欲吞食這個不知好歹的獵物。  
趁隙投下最後一個火之魔法瓶，並為了防止牠吐出來而蹲下以刁鑽的角度用刀戳起封住其嘴部。

爆炸的威力在怪物體內幾波肆虐，為了確保能使傷害達到最大、在封住行動的最後一刻才招喚出盾牌來防禦。  
如此雖算是擋住了直擊，震波使得格拉迪歐無法立刻站起，直至酸雨煙霧散去，以領巾當作口罩的羅武第一時間衝過來，將格拉迪歐拉離怪物融化後的毒液池裡。

隊員們開始發出歡呼，或擁抱或與夥伴擊掌，能夠回到地面、回家在此刻才成為真實的喜悅。  
格拉迪歐受到毒性和混亂效果的影響對此反應緩慢，只得坐下等狀態解除。  
羅武取來清水替他沖掉身上的髒污以免二次感染，回報受傷人數和狀態，欣慰地說再來只要一起慢慢走回去就好。

「您辛苦了，真抱歉我們沒能幫上什麼忙。」  
「沒關係...遠距離武器的訓練沒辦法速成，也是我考慮不周沒帶上他們。  
還好這隻我還算應付得來......」

羅武本想說什麼，地面突然輕晃使他困惑地看向四周想確認是不是錯覺，坐在地上的格拉迪歐也注意到這點不尋常。  
尚未做出應對，眼前的羅武被腳下突然衝出的黑影給直擊拋飛至半空、閃避不及的格拉迪歐則被衝擊到一旁，而他憑藉本能連續幾個翻滾，避開了怪物落下時的重壓攻勢。  
落地後怪物俐落地一甩長尾，造成隊員此起彼落的驚叫，連同其突然中止之勢都令格拉迪歐心寒。

原來毛爾波爾並不是最後一個，眼前的蛇狀怪物納迦此刻是更為致命的存在。

「是納迦，注意尾巴和頭的動向！  
牠的毒液能把人變成青蛙！」

這一趟沒料到的狀況實在太多，竭力對抗毒液負面效果，格拉迪歐暫時不去指望這群新兵能有何作為，僅要求無事的人迅速將變成青蛙的同伴救走免得被吃掉或壓扁。  
但前一場戰鬥中受到混亂效果的幾位卻因無人制止而隨意走動，使他無法施展有效反擊，甚至是被迫承受攻擊來保護隊員。

「喂喂你們這些看不見的就不要上場搗亂！！」  
毒液在背上燒出灼熱感，即便明白並非隊員的錯，格拉迪歐是吼完才察覺這句狀似無不妥的話所連結的，是對伊格尼斯的行動的不滿。  
就算並非不能在戰鬥中兼顧保護與戰鬥，在不希望見到戀人因心力交瘁而痛苦的背後，是更害怕守護不及、造成"萬一"的自己。

「結果變得弱小的、是我嗎？」  
自嘲，湧現的憤怒驅散了原先侵蝕四肢的無力。  
格拉迪歐力求出刀每一擊都打在要害上，畢竟厚重鱗片是不小的妨礙。  
納迦噴出酸雨時，算出範圍拖著來礙事的隊員進盾牌之下，起身時再直接以盾牌之力撞出一段安全距離。

連串的猛烈攻勢開始逆轉局面，從負面效果恢復的隊員則紛紛按照格拉迪歐指示的弱點削開鱗片下的破口，  
如此終於將之打入虛弱狀態，巨大的身軀倒下，僅餘牠頭上的群蛇還在張牙舞爪。  
眼見機不可失，格拉迪歐抄起盾牌跳起，以自身為武器重重地砸向其頭部。

確保怪物頭骨碎裂通常是勝利的保證，即使會因此被小蛇咬傷也是無足輕重的代價。  
塵埃落定後，格拉迪歐撥開繞在手上的無用糾纏站起身，為求謹慎再踹上一腳。  
半臉凹陷、眼裡流出黑色淚水的納迦看來悽慘、不忍卒睹，牠只逸出一聲輕微的哀號，並無多餘反應。

「真的結束了？拜託別又再來一隻大的啦！」  
「不管還有沒有，能動的人先把受傷者或是青蛙都帶走！」

不敢背對威脅，仍是持盾警戒的格拉迪歐催促隊員趕快行動，過速的心跳使他抓空檔咬下兩顆止痛藥。  
要真有第三波就得要先退後再來討伐，反正後援應已在路上。

本該斷氣的納迦突然身體劇烈抖動，如同還有最後絕招能使出，在格拉迪歐能叫出「趴下！」之前，強大的自爆威力幾乎橫掃了整個空間，一時天搖地動，而這一震，沒有停止的跡象。  
壁面和地板開始崩塌，大量的水則從四面八方灌入眾人所在的空間。

「還等什麼？跑！！！」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	15. Chapter 15

對於歐爾提謝的復原，普羅恩普特是最有實質感的人。  
從最初的資訊和實質混亂、旅館內外塞滿避難人潮時瀰漫的絕望氣氛、被一般人察覺自己是所謂的"特權份子"而被其怒意及敵意驚嚇到不敢出門，到其他人逐漸明瞭自己是"秩序修復者的一員"而甚至表露出善意和感謝，十幾天內的變化是千言萬語都難以述說的。  
受過格拉迪歐直接或間接幫助的人們，有些會在離開亞柯爾德時委託普羅恩普特轉達口頭感謝，或是贈送一些小心意，他都代為收下，打算等情況沒那麼嚴峻再來讓格拉迪歐做處理。  
另外也有來自憲兵隊的人對伊格尼斯那日的英勇表達謝意，這讓普羅恩普特跟他們及救護站的人協調物資或是求援求問的時候順利不少。

根據格拉迪歐早上派人傳回來的情報，討伐進度大約已是2/3，一切順利無需增援，推估應該今晚或明天早上就能回歸。  
這意味格拉迪歐的工作這回真的能結束，伊格尼斯在這兩天態度也比較像是以前，普羅恩普特稍能回復以往的樂觀態度。  
心想著應該要弄一頓大餐來犒賞辛勞的夥伴，罕見地煩惱起晚餐菜單內容、顧著思考的普羅恩普特是直到那個等在旅館門口的小女孩奮力拉住外套一角，才注意到她在叫自己。

「你是大個子的夥伴對吧？」  
「啊...格拉迪歐？是的，有什麼我可以幫你的？」

其實不是第一次聽到格拉迪歐被其他人這樣稱呼，只是每次都覺得新鮮。  
普羅恩普特蹲下來等小女孩從懷裡掏出物品，只是她拿出來的並非是他預期的東西。

「我在避難所撿到的，媽咪說這不能拿來塗鴉，還是要物...物歸原主，所以我拿來了！」

明顯歷經風霜的紙條，皺成一團的不規則，其上除了有部分塗鴉還有乾涸的血跡；  
撕下它的人很粗魯或很匆忙，字跡雖然潦草但依舊可辨認，署名是讓這張得以回到普羅恩普特手裡的主因，而這張紙條原本要留給的人令他困惑了。  
一邊對小女孩和其家人道謝，並詢問是在何處的避難所撿到，普羅恩普特試著重溫那最混亂的一天。

「加特達那區......」  
走回救護站，普羅恩普特向熟識的小姐姐要來市區地圖，終於在反覆比對方向後找到目標。  
是那日格拉迪歐負責誘敵、分散注意力的區域，也是與伊格尼斯前往的方向完全背道而馳之地。

格拉迪歐一直沒有說清楚他是遭遇何種強敵以致失聯一陣、還有為何無法更早前往祭壇，畢竟造成強大阻礙的使骸是日落後才出現的。  
但他記得終於合流、見到格拉迪歐時他的狼狽、力不從心模樣，還有他頻繁吞藥的動作。

<給伊格尼斯  
雖然不知道你會不會經過這，  
但我還是留下了些物資  
抱歉剛才吼了你。

格拉迪歐藍斯>

這張要給伊格尼斯的紙條，被格拉迪歐留在明知道伊格尼斯不可能回頭的遙遠之地。  
無論內容有多平淡無奇，都只彰顯了一個事實：格拉迪歐當時認為他無法前進，加上手機損壞，只能用這種形式留下訊息。

想通的瞬間，普羅恩普特不禁打了個冷顫，腦內的另一個自己立即安慰起歷史不是這樣演的：格拉迪歐不僅振作起來，成功抵達祭壇、救回夥伴，還在當晚協助很多可能在不知情的狀況就命喪亞特梅莉亞教堂的民眾逃脫危險。  
而他更是在之後馬不停蹄地跟首相達成協議、四處掃蕩.....

思緒再次被中斷，普羅恩普特首次體驗到被惡寒引起的實質胃痛。  
因為就他所知，格拉迪歐從那天開始受的傷就沒有被醫生診療過，總說是皮肉傷不須太在意，何況他還有"萬能的止痛藥"。  
以「伊格尼斯和諾克特會需要」而不願動用共用藥庫的治癒劑，自己是因此才去學習包紮術。  
但即便已能勸說格拉迪歐接受包紮，不會外顯的可能內傷、加上一直無法正常吃睡才是真正隱憂。

這些日子以來，普羅恩普特明白自己無法勸住格拉迪歐，也首次體認他是個很擅長用正當理由來迴避他人好意的人。  
韋斯卡姆的幫助相當有限，唯有伊格尼斯才有辦法讓格拉迪歐真正聽話。  
但自身處於混亂狀態的伊格尼斯並不是能求助的對象，普羅恩普特痛苦地熬過團隊近乎分崩離析的三日，才盼到格拉迪歐勸回往日的伊格尼斯。

「還不遲......」  
要求已經很勞心的伊格尼斯再分神關切另一個人彷彿不應該，但普羅恩普特認為格拉迪歐的努力不該被忽視，至少不能連同行的伙伴都如此。  
如果能有他的幫助，應能一同說服回歸的格拉迪歐屆時乖乖讓醫生做全身檢查，不然也要請伊格尼斯逼他使用治癒劑。

小心撫平手上紙條的摺皺，普羅恩普特抱起補給品快步奔回旅館放置。  
走上樓中樓的階梯前，拍打臉頰給自己打氣，  
「對不起伊格尼斯！我知道你要煩惱很多事情，但是這件事只有你能辦到！」

在普羅恩普特衝進諾克特的房間前，伊格尼斯還正在嘗試熟悉切割腦內思路空間的作業：例如與諾克特有關的部分、為了諾克特必須先做到的事情等等，從中衍生不同方案去對應。  
不能使用筆記來協助分類是一大挑戰，但向來有辦法多工緩衝運作的伊格尼斯相信，這只是要改變習慣和記憶的儲存方式而已。

或許是格拉迪歐的止痛藥效用過強使自己得以熟睡，以致前日在他離開後才得知首相又給了新任務。  
再次能跟他說到話卻是有些令人生氣的場面，那個說服自己要懂得依賴他人的人，也是拿出各種冠冕堂皇理由不讓人幫忙他的人。  
雖然格拉迪歐立刻用與首相同等級的定時通報系統來作為和解的手段，這兩日伊格尼斯的確是為了靜心思考而將他暫時清出腦海。

如今聽聞普羅恩普特用擔憂的口吻很努力講述這些日子的種種，以及拜託自己必須介入關照格拉迪歐的急迫，推想是在沒有人監督的情況下，格拉迪歐對他本人傷勢的不重視又不聽勸的程度變本加厲了。  
伊格尼斯明白格拉迪歐並不是不怕痛，而是已習慣與痛楚共存，這點反映在戰鬥上就是他往往能夠默默承受傷害，一邊進行輸出。  
這種硬漢風格若沒有配合適當的後續治療只會蝕盡身體資本，

他不自主地嘆了氣，那個要求自己不要燃燒殆盡的人，也是在外盡全力燃燒他自己的人。

普羅恩普特會選擇在此時打攪伊格尼斯，也是希望藉此機會對那日無法及時抵達祭壇提供支援一事，表達深深歉意。  
畢竟相較於格拉迪歐似乎有不可抗力的原因趕不上，他是在資訊不明的情況下蹉跎了時間。

『請不要這麼認為，聽起來格拉迪歐那天比較需要你的幫助，你和他合流是正確的。』  
那日的連番車輪戰之中，自己的確沒有期待過任何外援，一刻都沒有。  
若以結果論，普羅恩普特沒有趕上那混亂的時刻是好事：傷亡沒有擴大，而要求保密的人少了一個。  
『你還記得那天格拉迪歐的狀況嗎？描述他受的外傷給我聽。』

普羅恩普特補充他確認格拉迪歐身上有雷系生物造成的燒傷，也曾看他數度突然呼吸困難、抓著胸口緩下動作，卻逞強說藥生效之後就會沒事。  
手機毀損的原因是浸水，推判是曾經摔落水中，或是在水中受到攻擊。

伊格尼斯聽得面色凝重，因為他記得帝國軍攜帶為武器的猛獸之一是殺傷力極強的夸爾。  
相較於火屬的自己可以輕鬆解決那些生物，對雷抗性弱的格拉迪歐如果面對那些生物 － 還可能一次數隻 － 苦戰是必然的。

「格拉迪歐總仗恃恢復力好而亂來，說如果不舒服吃藥就沒事，可我相信那些藥丸是不能那樣亂吃的。  
他也不肯使用庫存治癒劑，都說我不需要了他可以拿走，但他就是不用！  
理由是在部隊裡必須以身作則，只採用跟外界一樣的醫療方式，問題是他的作息可沒跟一般人一樣啊！我才想說他這是教壞其他人！」  
說著怒氣衝上來的普羅恩普特邊說邊捶了幾下沙發抱枕，他這少有的反應讓伊格尼斯覺得相當新鮮。  
一直以來格拉迪歐和自己都以照顧者自居，曾幾何時被照顧者也能如此獨當一面，反過來教訓原照顧者的不當行為。

四人共用的藥水庫，是與武器召喚類似的原理，並在伊格尼斯的規劃下四人都有自己的存放區域和瓶數，平時也能互通有無。  
諾克特能用王家之力將普通的營養劑化為具有實質、快速療效的各種藥劑，旅行途中也多虧了這種治癒魔法，使得眾人在不管迷宮討伐或是猛獸委託中從未擔憂過傷勢或狀態異常的問題。

普羅恩普特提及庫存一事，令伊格尼斯突然想證實一個疑點。  
湊巧格拉迪歐從戰後第一天起就要求控管庫存，普羅恩普特的確很乖巧地記錄了數字。

報了數量比對之後，伊格尼斯記起那天曾在途中檢查庫存，發現自己這區儲量過低而想過要謹慎點消耗。  
後來戰況告急只得全數用上，但當日如果藥量沒有增加應該是絕對不夠揮霍的。  
另外兩人並未移動過庫存，格拉迪歐那區卻是空的，唯一解釋是格拉迪歐把自己的配給推過來，留在避難所的紙條則是最好的佐證。

所以自己傷勢沒有更糟是因為格拉迪歐，而這個曾以為無法再跟自己見面的男人在最後想說的，是為那算不上失禮的喝斥而道歉。  
伊格尼斯憶起這幾日與格拉迪歐的談話片段，去爬梳他說那些話的心情還有明顯壓抑得無以復加的行為，才深刻感受到這個男人對自己的愛其實綿密得無所不在。

「以前伊莉絲曾教我，如果要讓格拉迪歐聽話，找伊格尼斯準沒錯，只是沒想到會用在這種場合。」  
初期發現不妙的時候，普羅恩普特已偷偷向能想到的人求救過一輪了，但遠水救不了近火。  
現在得以將這份重責大任交給真正有影響力的人，他莫名有如釋重負的感覺，  
「有伊格尼斯在真的太好了！」

普羅恩普特雀躍而真誠語調多少感染到伊格尼斯，要做的事增加了，卻不會成為焦慮的一部分。  
儘管無法真正"看"見，格拉迪歐笑的時候總是能感受到的，伊格尼斯知道自己現在想要什麼。  
『嗯、等格拉迪歐回來，我一定會好好督促他照顧自己的。  
話說，是不是該到他要回報狀況的時間了？』

「欸？真的，超過半小時多了，伊格尼斯好厲害。  
說不定是因為要回來了所以還沒通報？給我們一個驚喜之類的。」  
放下勒得沒氣了的抱枕走往窗外看去是久違的一片祥和，自從電力全面恢復，普羅恩普特看著夜幕降臨也較沒有心理負擔。  
他推想即將歸來的格拉迪歐會一如往常大吼肚子好餓，便心情愉快地和伊格尼斯討論起要如何就現有的食材弄出他能力所及的大餐。

口頭指導完流程，任普羅恩普特進行晚餐的準備作業，伊格尼斯摸索著坐回沙發區。  
失去光也通常會失去時間的流逝感，伊格尼斯雖然聽得見房內時鐘的整點報時（被普羅恩普特調整過），他認為仍需要儘快找到能正確覺察時間的方式。  
之前在路希斯旅行路途上聽聞過「非季節性的白日縮短」現象又浮上心頭，或許該請......

『...是地震嗎？』  
「唔、有嗎？我沒感...唔哇啊啊！」

被一份會被搖晃的預感打斷思緒，緊接著是真實晃動來佐證，伊格尼斯的不安急速擴大，近乎是直覺地掏出手機按下速撥，路線暢通，只是無人接聽。

『普羅恩普特，可以請你下去探聽消息嗎？  
設法找出震源或方向，還有、為什麼他們至今還沒有回報戰況？』  
「喔、好......這應該不會是格拉迪歐說的......」

『不管是什麼都要確認再說！』  
拿起手機再度撥號，伊格尼斯站起身表示會待在諾克特身邊隨時準備撤退 ─ 如果真的是最糟狀況 ─ 請普羅恩普特務必找出真相，他會根據資訊做出判斷。

意識到這可能是至今自己接到的最重要任務，普羅恩普特握緊拳頭克制內心升起的恐懼和不必要的想像，  
「好！我會盡快問清楚！」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	16. Chapter 16

「沒有遺漏人吧？」  
「報告隊長、沒有！確認現在不在的都是之前先離開的人。」  
「這邊也撐不了多久，沒跑到能往上的階梯之前都不能停！」

搶在冰冷海水淹沒該層之前，撈起同樣驚慌的青蛙交給其他人，扛起因傷倒地的隊員要求所有人跟上。  
足以使人跌倒的搖晃仍在持續，滲水的岩壁此刻都成為不可碰觸及靠近的威脅，眾人面臨最大的問題是先前在迷宮裡做的記號或多或少都因壁面崩落或浸水而磨滅不清。

格拉迪歐憑著記憶領路，不能出錯的壓力儘管龐大，當終於回到第二個營地時他暗暗慶幸腦袋還算靈光。  
石塊滾落和水聲之間還混著一些越來越迫近的野獸哀嚎，顯然這整個迷宮結構都面臨瓦解。  
一些較為機敏的隊員也注意到那些不尋常的聲音，格拉迪歐都用「我們只要跑得比牠們快就行」來擊退不安。

第二營地到第一營地之間是只有一段階梯的平坦迷宮，如果沒有其他因崩毀而出現的出入口，想逃命的生物必然會在某處匯集。  
要領路就無法殿後解決追上來的怪物，兩難之間莫非沒有第三種方法？  
格拉迪歐摸向身上掛著的魔法瓶背袋，突然有了主意。

「出營地之後左轉，沿路一直跑到有三個門的房間，選不是位置相對門的第三個門，再走一段應該就是往上的階梯。  
如果運氣好，你們抵達第一營地時，原先下來增援的隊伍也已經到了，你們就跟著出去，不要回頭！」  
無視隊員的疑懼而要他們立刻行動，格拉迪歐往回走預備殿後清場再跟上他們。

在距離營地稍遠的通道等待、估算隊員的行走速度，儘量給予逃命的最大空間後，格拉迪歐往已可見水反光的通道拋入一個冰之魔法瓶就開始與寒氣競賽。  
觀察冰的結成速度就能明瞭整個迷宮是被水包圍，使用冰魔法可能是雙面刃，但要一舉封住怪物還有暫時阻止無孔不入的水就只能如此。

「怎麼還在這？不知道怎麼走？」  
奔上第一營地都沒見到落下的隊員還來不及鬆一口氣，就看到幾個人影停在下一間房，而自己腳下踩出了水花。  
傷勢較輕的一位說明在此之前遇上增援的夥伴，其他人已經脫險。  
他扶持腳受傷的夥伴因動作稍慢，在經過上面某處時，通道邊牆突然被水壓垮，水沖刷下來的石塊形成難以跨越的障礙，就被逼退至此，更糟的是另一名隊員也因要保護他們而被石頭擊傷倒下。  
格拉迪歐蹲下察看，昏暗的手電筒光照出是之前談話過的羅武，初步檢查應無大礙，可被擊暈的他一時也叫不醒。

「我來開路，你們不管碰到什麼都要不顧一切地衝，知道嗎？」  
「可是、羅武他...」  
「他交給我，你們儘管跑就是了。」

在這種時刻尤其能彰顯盾牌的用處，格拉迪歐稍微活動了筋骨，一鼓作氣以盾牌推開崩落成堆的石塊並撐出能夠讓人通過的空間，要兩人儘快爬過。  
左手扛起羅武，右手持盾，一邊對抗可能的崩落一邊前進，不一會兒就到了破口所在。  
不僅水流還在增強中，冰冷水溫也在奪走人的活動力，眾人面對的考驗越來越嚴峻。

「那面牆恐怕過不久就會倒塌，我去設法支撐。  
水流一變小你們就爬過去，然後看看能不能把羅武拖上去。  
辦不到就先走，我還可以再撐一陣子。」  
眼見隊員已經冷得發抖，格拉迪歐降低對他們體力上的期望，做起了可能得駐守的心理準備。  
結果兩位的努力僅能把羅武拖至稍微高於水流之處，格拉迪歐推判如果這時就離開位置，水壓應該會瞬間壓垮整個通道而催促他們快走，救援隊應該不遠。

目送他們離開，不管是背上抗拒的力量還是低溫都使格拉迪歐漸感吃力，他設法回想此處距離出口還有多遠來為自己打氣。  
以營地作為記憶點，他認為現在約是在地下三層的深度，那麼其實情況沒有太糟，只要再過八個房間跟兩段樓梯就好了。  
得用盾牌與自然力對抗的狀況，令格拉迪歐想起幾年前帶小隊與諾克特外出去遺跡進行探索任務時，團隊遭遇的古代遺跡機關裡有一個就是迷宮裡的巨大風道。  
那時也是憑藉著駕馭盾牌的實力，配合諾克特的變移使機關失效才讓全體度過難關。  
除卻臉上為保護諾克特多了道光榮疤痕，還好好地藉此調侃了他好幾個月，算是次不錯的體驗。

「唔、冷...痛...我、怎麼？...」  
「等上去再說，你躺著的地方是階梯，能走或爬嗎？」

儘管意識不甚清楚，羅武順從格拉迪歐的指令行動，只是速度還是太慢。  
明白所處的位置膝蓋以下淪陷水中，格拉迪歐改為考慮瞬間收盾、抱人拖上去的的可行性。  
然而來自上頭的滾落聲音，伴隨著數聲「羅武！隊長！」，一下子解除了格拉迪歐的擔憂。

看起來水淋一身的卡烏在格拉迪歐開口前就大致明瞭情況危急，連忙扶起好友，  
「請隊長隨我來，我腰上的"巴"另一端繫著的是地面，其他人都順著上去了！」

「幹得好，卡烏！你先帶他走！我再擋一會兒就跟上！」  
從說明大致理解"巴"是用來指引回程的線團，能不需分神猜測路線就可以更快行動，格拉迪歐覺得已經半麻痺的身體因為這小幫手的到來又多了些氣力。  
似是昭告最後期限的劇烈晃動迫使他重心略移，他順勢招喚出右手的武器協助如今需要攀爬才得以上去的階梯。  
單憑石塊落下的聲響不需回頭也知道水已淹上來，格拉迪歐摸出最後一個冰之魔法瓶，決定要找適當時機再賭一把。

「隊長，這邊！」  
卡烏在房間的另一端入口叫著，這是地下二層最大的房間，通過的話再過兩間就是階梯。  
剛才將羅武送給下來接應的隊友，卡烏立刻回頭想協助格拉迪歐逃出。

房內蓄積的水正因地勢朝格拉迪歐要出來的方向流去造成不小阻礙，腳下傳來的巨響讓格拉迪歐聯想到是之前的冰層被突破、粉碎所致。  
如同印證了想像，所處的空間從靠近自己的一角開始崩毀。

「不要過來！！跑！」  
出言阻止站在對面看見這一切怎麼發生的卡烏，說著會拋下最後一個冰魔法阻止水面上升。  
為了躲避石塊而滑倒的格拉迪歐儘速爬起、打算等離開此房再執行計畫。  
但明明魔法瓶還在手上尚未施用，在奔跑途中、原僅達小腿的水面竟已漸轉成冰，不過是稍被絆住就再也抽身不得。

摔於厚冰上的疼痛真實得不容質疑，用以撐起身體的手迅速與沖刷過來的水凍為一體，身旁最後的障壁終與水勢狼狽為奸，將宛如爆炸的威力都釋放出來。  
視線聽覺甚至感受痛的能力都被奪走，沁入五臟六腑的酷寒驅走了任何可以反抗的氣力。

許久，在黑暗之中，不知為何能聽見一個人重複著同一句話。  
他僅是陳述事實，語氣聽起來卻有淡淡的責備之意。

『你是<王之盾>，你理應要在你的王身邊。』

是伊格尼斯的聲音。  
如果那天自己沒有強行掛斷電話，應該會聽到、語重心長的這句。

「請原諒我。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	17. Chapter 17

走在亞特梅莉亞教堂前的通道，前後共三次，每一次心境都大不相同。  
普羅恩普特記得第一次是雀躍，為這可能是好友婚禮的舉行地而展開豐富的想像，四處找尋可能可以拍出好照片的角度，憑藉想像按下快門。

第二次，是驚恐。  
與格拉迪歐救回伊格尼斯和諾克特那天，天色已晚又有使骸，他們選擇躲入教堂之中並巧遇一群疏散不及的民眾。  
原以為可以就此待到天明，卻見神使之一肯緹亞娜翩然降臨，告知此地已無水神庇佑也無足以屏蔽黑暗的光明，必將化為使骸橫行之處。  
格拉迪歐當機立斷聯絡憲兵部請求增援，並偕同他們護送所有的民眾至光明之地。

他根本沒想到還會來第三次，而且沿路焦慮得胃痛。  
由於格拉迪歐的任務並未對外公開，地震使得居民以為水神又出來而恐慌不已，憲兵們光是安撫他們就疲於奔命，無暇協助他找到真相。  
他只得轉向救護站打探消息，並尋求能夠抵達教堂的路徑或方式。  
幸虧平日與救護站大姊姊關係良好，拿著她給的地圖、路徑建議和她借來的一組無線電對講機，帶著儘管不同意依舊給予的祝福向教堂出發。

伊格尼斯一直無法聯繫到現場的人來說明狀況，為了讓他安心而沿路用對講機向他播報所見所聞：可見範圍內沒有神祇或大型使骸活動，也沒有爆炸或燃燒跡象；  
憲兵部目前對外說法是教堂區可能的工程意外，在最後一次強震平息了近20分鐘後似乎還算有說服力。  
遠離城區、沿著臨時橋梁向上進入沒有規劃避難所的區域，儘管有照明、周圍看來和平依舊，普羅恩普特仍不敢大意，鋪陳隨時要加入戰鬥的心理準備。

然而越接近教堂右側的指揮部，氣氛就越安靜，這與普羅恩普特的預期徹底不同。  
他以為會看到忙碌不已的憲兵進出做戰鬥準備、或是會出現搶救所謂工程意外的各種調度，唯一解釋是格拉迪歐的任務已經結束，一切塵埃落定。  
放眼望去在通道上的臨時救護站內，接受醫治的傷者群中沒有看到理應顯眼的大個子，也許是還在教堂裡面指揮善後作業。

照理說一身平民裝束走在軍人之中相當顯眼，普羅恩普特卻發現可以輕鬆走入指揮部而不被阻擋，疑惑間努力尋找眼熟的身影或是任何看來知情的人。  
格拉迪歐說過這種時候一定要找指揮者，只有該人才擁有最完整的資訊；如果無法從衣著或軍階辨認，就找看起來最冷靜的人詢問。  
好不容易選定目標，現場的肅殺氛圍使得普羅恩普特連想開口詢問都備感壓力。

「請問，格拉迪歐...格藍隊長在哪？」  
選擇問人而不問事，是對在種種不好的預感壟罩中最後一絲期望。

「你是？...等等、你怎麼進來的？」  
看來是中隊長階級的人語氣嚴厲，他一揮手似是要讓部下送他出去，所幸旁邊有人認出普羅恩普特並代為解釋。  
他立即改變態度，解釋說對外的正式說法需要等首相那邊同意發布才行，不過路希斯王一行身分特殊不在此限。  
但從他努力描述討伐任務成功、入口處再度封印、目前教堂周遭沒有探測到猛獸或使骸的動向等等，正經到如跟上級報告的作法使普羅恩普特忍不住再次逼問。

「所以格拉迪歐呢？」  
「...格藍隊長他、完美地達成任務，也協助所有隊員逃出，並封住...」  
「等等你剛說入口重新封印？他是怎麼辦到的？」

封印之術不是神巫才能執行嗎？當初不就是因為這個條件無法達成，格拉迪歐才選擇討伐的？  
種種資訊衝突到接受不能，令普羅恩普特萌生要換個人來問、或直接叫出格拉迪歐本人的念頭。  
似是放棄解釋，表示普羅恩普特用看的會比較清楚，中隊長引領他走進隔壁的房間，那是原先的指揮部所在地。

尚未踏入就覺得這間房冷得不像話，呼出的白霧證實並非錯覺。  
幾具未撤走的大型燈具照出原本通往下層的階梯已被碎石填滿，不知為何存在的冰晶反射出的光閃得有些刺眼。

房內有幾人或站或坐，這些從外表看來本該在外面接受醫治的人都沒有離開，而靠得離階梯最近處有名少年跪在同伴懷裡痛哭。  
中隊長走向正在安慰夥伴的銀髮青年，要他向普羅恩普特說明。

在明瞭普羅恩普特的身份後，青年一臉慎重，在開口前先向他行禮，一絲不苟得如同對長官的敬意。  
「普羅恩普特殿，在下是羅武。  
這次被分配在格拉迪歐隊長麾下一起行動，得以親眼見證他在戰場上的英勇和磊落為人，真的感到十分榮幸。」

「不要再繞圈子了！你們為什麼都不說他在哪裡？」  
普羅恩普特沒有發現自己聲音在發抖，他不懂為何求一個答案如此困難。

羅武表情一轉沉痛，他以肩膀抹去又流下臉頰的血，決意將這天發生的事情濃縮成寥寥數句。  
「今天的討伐...隊長採納隊員的建議，打算畢其功於一役，最後遭遇的使骸是毛爾波爾和納迦。  
本來很順利，可結束後沒料到使骸選擇自爆、造成迷宮坍塌。  
隊長他殿後替我們爭取逃跑時間，並試圖用冰魔法來阻止剩餘的野獸和水面上升。  
這方式相當有效，我們能順利返回都是拜他所賜。  
但、最後在迷宮完全崩塌之前，隊長沒能及時出來，冰則封住了入口，我們......」

格拉迪歐並不在這裡。

普羅恩普特這才頓悟為什麼問不到答案。  
這些人都不願意正面述說的那個簡單事實，是因為他們還不願意接受它。

「你是說、他還在底下？那為什......」  
「長官說以他在地下二層的深度，現在能調度的機器是無法抵達的，如果強行挖開則可能會導致更大範圍的崩塌。  
而且冰層蔓延到入口，顯示隊長動用了冰魔法，就算他沒有被樓層壓住，這等程度的寒氣沒有任何人能撐得下來。  
他們說這不是救援任務，所以沒有出動救難隊的必要。」  
得複誦一次剛剛被決定的命令，羅武儘管心痛也不能不同意現狀即是如此嚴酷。

聽著那些彷彿很客觀的"證據"火氣升了起來，普羅恩普特這輩子沒有如此憤怒過。

「可他是格拉迪歐！！你們不知道他速度有多快！  
以前只要諾克特又一頭熱的用變移亂衝而陷入危險時，他總是不管多遠都能閃電般的奔到他身邊保護他。  
他當時說不定其實已經跑到入口了！  
你們什麼都不知道、怎麼可以停下來？」

「因為我、我是最後走出地道的人。」  
跪在地上哭泣的少年，泣不成聲地補充。  
「我回去、找隊長，他身旁的牆突然垮掉，我想幫他但他叫我跑，說會用魔法來阻止水。  
我明明看到他跑過來才起步的！  
冰追著我上來，隊長卻沒有.....」

少年明白他的證詞是導致長官決定不出動救援的最大因素，這個結果讓他難以接受，也曾在命令發布當下不惜衝撞長官力爭，但無法改變事實。  
羅武將他落下的暖毯披蓋回去，安慰說這不是他的錯，而且他遵從了命令，其他隊員也順利逃出，隊長知道的話一定會稱讚他的。

彷彿聽了一個很精彩的故事，故事裡的眾人相互扶持、合力逃出生天，幾無傷亡，幾乎。  
受不住那些腦內殘忍播放的片段，普羅恩普特走向那絕望之壁，蹲下用手在結冰面上敲著像是要追求真實，而不管是冷度硬度都結實擊打著任何希冀格拉迪歐存活的可能性。  
手下的力道不自覺地越來越大，旁邊有人在他把手敲痛之前輕拍他的肩膀，要他接下一個物品。  
是格拉迪歐的手機，而伊格尼斯正在鍥而不捨地回撥。

直覺讓他想拋開手機不做回應，因為他不知道要怎麼告訴伊格尼斯，還有到底要不要告訴他。  
而且這件事不能透過電話，一定要在看住、拉得住伊格尼斯的時候說才行。  
可他自己還沒有接受這一切，也說不出「等等就會跟格拉迪歐一起回來」的善意謊言，現在還連屍體都挖不回....  
不不不不不屍體什麼的根本....

恍惚間不小心滑開了通話鈕，聽到伊格尼斯如釋重負的聲音，才突然想起他還在等的答案，普羅恩普特覺得已無法逃避。

「啊、伊格尼斯，我接過來聽了。  
確認沒有怪物跑出來，伊格尼斯可以放心。  
那個、這裡還很忙，我多待一會再回去。」

『好...那格拉迪...』  
「不用擔心、我會處理！！  
伊格尼斯照顧好你自己、還有諾克特就好！」

心慌到不行，深怕拙劣的演技會讓向來敏銳的同伴察覺破綻，普羅恩普特趕快拋出認為可以令伊格尼斯分神的說法，藉口要去幫忙而中斷通話，手機還差點因此摔落。  
原本不肯離去的傷者均被勸往外面醫療站移動，羅武將自己的暖毯披至普羅恩普特身上，向清場的同伴說明給他空間，默默地一同退出。

對於夥伴之死的衝擊使得腦袋一片空白，明知待在此處除了消耗時間外毫無益處，怎樣也提不起氣力站起。  
耳邊是格拉迪歐每回離去時的那句「他們就拜託你了」，之前之所以沒有感受到這句話的份量，是知道他必然回歸，他不會拋下他的王和夥伴。

回憶在腦內飛快地轉過。  
格拉迪歐從自我修練歸隊後曾詢問他不在的時候有沒有什麼改變，諾克特像是要氣他般故意說「後座位置變大了」，後來才提出「生火很不順利」的回答。  
他當時很快接受這個答案，在給予「我有空會教教你們」的承諾後面那句，卻是覺悟般的「畢竟我也不可能永遠在」。

日常中總是隨和得跟從其他人的決定行事，格拉迪歐在關鍵時刻都是團隊的定海神針。  
不管是在野地露營或是在城市中，格拉迪歐起的作用都遠遠大於生火搭帳棚或協助採買物品：他會在大家睡前例行巡邏確保營地安全，或是按照伊格尼斯的要求去探尋有利旅行的情報、購買到難以入手的材料。  
就算曾因他能隨意向女孩子們搭話而忌妒到調侃過，普羅恩普特也明白他從沒有鬆懈他身為<王之盾>的職責。

最重要的也是、他幾乎是唯一能勸得動諾克特的人。  
諾克特有一次曾感嘆地說，如果不是當年有格拉迪歐在，自己可能會更晚醒悟，也許會來不及跟老爸修好關係，錯過更多能跟老爸共度的時光。

「那就跟格拉迪歐說聲謝謝嘛！」  
「當時沒說、現在突然間說了不是很奇怪嗎？」  
「嘿、害羞啦？」  
「才不是......那傢伙知道的啦！一定。」

懊悔當時沒能以看好戲為由押著諾克特去真的道謝，如今這段往事像是遺憾般的存在不禁唏噓。  
旅行若持續下去而格拉迪歐不在的話，就算戰鬥上能請柯爾將軍幫忙 ─ 就如之前格拉迪歐脫隊時，伊格尼斯曾希望找他來那樣 ─ 伊格尼斯一定又會開始勉強自己，這並不是柯爾將軍能勸得住的。  
而諾克特，等他醒來時要怎麼消化這些訊息，普羅恩普特連想都不敢想。

手裡捏著現在作用等同獵人委託任務的狗牌 ─ 替格拉迪歐保管的項鍊 ─ 普羅恩普特悲憤交集得多捶了幾下冰層，  
「竟然到最後都帥到每個人要為你講好話、但是、但是！！  
要我跟伊格尼斯、諾克特還有伊莉絲說這麼殘酷的事情！  
太狡猾啊！格拉迪歐......」

由於哭得太過專注，以至於面對的冰層緩緩地出現異變也未察覺。  
直到最上層冰龜裂、碎石從底下迸開跳動，淚流滿面的普羅恩普特才反應緩慢地被嚇退，發現不僅像是底下有東西要冒出來，還帶著詭異光芒。

有能突破冰層封鎖的生物？有光、是冰屬使骸？  
想起過往遭遇過的爆彈型使骸，普羅恩普特退後拉出安全距離，抹掉淚水召喚出武器，要守護一切的決意從未如此強烈。

「不管是什麼都放馬過來！  
普羅恩普特，參戰！」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	18. Chapter 18

雙眼被光刺痛，意志違反保護己身的本能強行睜開眼睛，花了好一陣才適應這個一無所有的空間。  
能眨眼、好像也能呼吸，四肢卻動彈不得，無法理解的詭異。  
隱約記起失去意識前殘留的是絕望和無盡的寒冷，若這不是死後的世界，必為神之作為。

<與遴選之王同時代之人，你們將會在漫漫歲月中證明自己的價值。>

如同呼應認知，這句是直接進入腦海裡而非以耳朵聽見的，連同知曉說話者身份的部分。  
過往只零星親眼看過一兩次這位神使，較多的是出現在普羅恩普特拍攝的照片上，總是以高深莫測的微笑看著眾人行動。  
第一次出現是在與自己的合照，覺得有趣而當作是被神眷顧的一部份來接受；  
次數變多時，伙伴大多習慣甚至當成每日樂趣，用以決定要不要去買彩券或由誰決定晚餐內容。  
唯有伊格尼斯始終適應不良，對著她跟自己或是諾克特合照發出不贊同的聲音。

先前在教堂時她突然降臨、給予指引還可以當成是要拯救遴選之王。  
如今能單獨出現在自己面前，令格拉迪歐不禁想到，在水都陷落之日，她是不是也同樣看著其他人？

「伊格尼斯會失去雙眼也是你們要的證明之一？  
就不能讓他保留他的能力？  
他本可以對諾克特、對這世界更有作為！」

於是毫無保留的、將內心的想法咆哮了出去，同樣，並非是經由嘴巴。

<需索代價者乃是路希斯諸王，而且他本人同意付出，你無從置喙。>

回應如響雷般打在腦裡和心裡，只是又一次體驗無力改變結果的酸澀和苦悶。  
剛才其實是等同於遷怒，格拉迪歐自知理虧，只是內心無從宣洩的憤怒歷經多日和他人的開導依舊不見消退。

<若給予你機會，你願意替他交出何種代價？>

在很直覺地回答「一切」之前，是那份阻止自己說出來的理智。  
格拉迪歐一直以為可以為伊格尼斯做任何事情、或甚至做得到任何事情，但當明白代價是"絕對"的時候，他反而猶豫了。  
因為他明白自己最想要的，是站在伊格尼斯身邊一起扛起重擔，而不是留他一個人在這世界奮鬥。

<你已明瞭自己的選擇。日後，勿忘本心。>

對話至今才能看到神使出現在這個空間裡，肯提亞娜在做出結語的同時，她帶來的色彩侵蝕了這片純白的空間，漆黑逐步蔓延開來。  
對周遭的感知程度因黑暗而消退，在被封閉前，格拉迪歐只餘下一個念頭：要回到伊格尼斯身邊。

「格拉迪歐！！！」

彷彿持續很久的嘈雜突然隨這句呼喚在耳內爆開，太多感覺一口氣到位，像是在體內深處翻騰的痛楚、灼熱的空氣嗆進肺裡迫使自己將哽住的不管什麼都咳出來。  
被逼出的淚水使視線模糊，身旁的躁動過一會兒才被制止而退下，更強大的暖意覆蓋住全身，這才注意到已經冷到內臟發寒。  
被人抬起時的晃動令他相當難受，突然增強的光也是，叫著不要移動後終於被放回地上。  
有人靠了過來，勸說要忍住後是一度熟悉的瓶罐碎裂聲，疼痛立即減輕不少，格拉迪歐很費勁的才想起來這現象是那人對自己施用治癒劑。

「格拉迪歐下次再這麼亂來的話，以後不幫你保管項鍊了！」

背光只看得出輪廓，手裡拿著的綠色小瓶像是威嚇般要砸下來，提到的項鍊是協助辨認對方是誰的要素。  
勉強開口道謝，但認真的，格拉迪歐還真想不出自己是哪裡亂來了。

「算了不跟你計較！回去伊格尼斯會負責訓你一頓，現在先跟他報平安！」  
普羅恩普特忍住又要潰堤的眼淚，強行把手機撥號塞給格拉迪歐，好把這晚懸在心上的石頭放下。  
畢竟，他到現在仍不敢確定眼前發生的事情是真實的。

不過十幾分鐘前，他還滿腔悲憤地準備把從冰層底下出現的任何使骸打成蜂窩。  
要擊發時判定那個突破冰層冒出來、比冰爆彈大兩三倍的卵形冰塊並不會漂浮或移動，且除此之外所有的異變跡象和原有的光芒都消失無蹤。  
小心翼翼靠近，等看清包覆物是什麼時，他直覺地用槍托敲擊數下，發現無效後回頭大吼請人過來幫忙。

裡面是格拉迪歐，宛如被魔法保護住、並護送回地面來。  
儘管不能理解成因，普羅恩普特都不想在乎，救人要緊。  
眾人手忙腳亂地拿工具敲碎冰層，將渾身冰冷的格拉迪歐拖出來。  
身為醫護兵的羅武立即檢查意識、生命跡象等，終於聽到格拉迪歐咳嗽時幾乎是全場歡呼，連同普羅恩普特自己。

眾人想把他移動到外面的醫護站做進一步救治，卻因他嚴重不適而不得不停下，普羅恩普特想起還有絕招能使用。  
當下開啟庫存，把羅武說的症狀所對應的藥劑全砸上一輪，再史無前例地對格拉迪歐進行恐嚇，這恐怕是近期內自己做過最勇敢的事情了。  
但看向虛弱卻確實地與伊格尼斯通話的格拉迪歐，他覺得今晚做的一切都值得了。

「伊格尼斯......是我。  
嗯、任務結束了，等等就會回去。  
......對不起，之前、沒有接電話。」

看到未接來電是個觸目驚心的53通，只得先道歉。  
伊格尼斯的聲音聽起來沒有特別生氣，不過未眼見為憑什麼都說不準。  
從身邊瀰漫的歡樂氣氛，再比對失去的時間間隔，推測自己是在不樂觀的情況下獲救，而普羅恩普特在這就意味他是伊格尼斯派來的，那麼唯有回去才能讓他、也讓自己安心。  
格拉迪歐自述感覺傷勢不嚴重，請求安排回里威旅館休息。  
明顯沒有被他的狼狽模樣說服的中隊長一邊承諾會立刻進行調度，一邊無視他本人的意願招來醫生做徹底檢查，等到能被放行上船已是一小時之後。

「就說了我沒事的.......」  
雖說是被折騰過久的不耐煩，在沒有精神力的支撐下也像是睡前囈語。

「讓醫生來證實你真的沒事大家會比較安心嘛！格拉迪歐不能老做讓人擔心的事情呀！」  
有醫生背書就不需害怕格拉迪歐會叫不醒的問題了，普羅恩普特努力哄著說出「我從小就不是會讓人擔心的傢伙」、還想找出事件佐證的格拉迪歐不要爭論，勸說他能在路途上小睡一會。  
身為堅持他必須經過檢查才能放行的一員，普羅恩普特意外的是格拉迪歐的隊友們都同一陣線（尤其是羅武），不禁感嘆格拉迪歐在哪裡都是格拉迪歐。  
雖然伊格尼斯是他們三人公認最會逞強的人，經過這次事件，他明白格拉迪歐的程度其實也不遑多讓。

船行必須從歐爾提謝的外圍繞回去市區，普羅恩普特還未曾看過夜晚時間的外海。  
相對於城市內的紛擾，海顯得寧靜許多，無論是反映著月光或星光的水面都美不勝收，讓他不由自主地掏出相機拍攝。  
而就在這時，他以肉眼看到了那位過往常出現在自己拍的照片上的不速之客：神使肯緹亞娜，她一如往常的對鏡頭微笑，漂浮在粼粼水光之上。

同行的士兵和船員都沒有發現她的存在，普羅恩普特也不覺得需要跟他人求得證實。  
儘管沒有任何證據，他認定今晚的奇蹟 － 格拉迪歐能從那不可能的狀況下被救回，是拜她之賜。  
暗自承諾今後會收起以往翻找當日份靈異照片時的戲謔心情，普羅恩普特對她彎腰行禮，內心誠摯地感謝一直都在看護著他們的她。

「今後也請、一直......拜託您。」

＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊＊


	19. Chapter 19

終於獲得來自格拉迪歐本人的平安確認，雖然不大明瞭電話那一端背景的歡樂氣氛是怎麼回事，可也有大致的想像。  
暫時沒有要做的事，伊格尼斯坐回床邊的沙發試圖放鬆 ─ 精神在先前的寧靜等待裡幾乎耗費殆盡，若非還聽得見諾克特的呼吸聲，他會以為這個世界都拋下自己遠去。

等確認完格拉迪歐的狀況，再來就等諾克特還有自己恢復。  
自己該要越來越習慣新的思考和記憶方式，下一步就是讓身體能重新學習走路或閃避等技能，以便能更早恢復戰鬥能力。

即便是沉浸於訂定新的時程和步驟而疏於注意，伊格尼斯察覺房內竟有其他人的氣息時依舊相當詫異。  
那人並非從門口進來，陽台從一開始就鎖住、但的確有人正站在諾克特床邊另一側。  
來者沒有惡意，空氣裡飄散一股極淡的花香，還有微微下降的室溫，綜合這些線索在腦海裡找到對應的對象，伊格尼斯的直覺敲出了答案，  
『...肯提亞娜？』

「失去視力之後依舊敏銳，她真沒選錯人。」  
肯提亞娜感到欣慰，以她平日的觀察，這團隊之中能夠承接"先知"一職的的確也只有伊格尼斯。

『您說的是露娜弗蕾娜殿下？  
當時普萊娜讓我看到的影像......』  
能夠與更高層次的神使直接談話對伊格尼斯來說更形同恩賜，堆積在心中的疑問瞬時傾巢而出。

「如你所知，是不容質疑的神諭。  
在時機成熟之前，諾克提斯王會需要你們所有的幫助。」

來自肯提亞娜的肯定使伊格尼斯一方面稍微安定，相信那個營火畫面必然會發生，可神諭的後半才是令他心神不寧的主因。  
『是，但、拯救這星球的方法......』

「如同你交出雙眼，欲成就如此偉業，也唯有此法。」  
語氣趨於嚴肅，原本就不帶情感的口吻此時聽來格外殘忍。

『...！不、不能讓諾克特有選擇嗎？』  
胸口霎時抽緊，遴選之王的選擇從來無關本人意願，年幼的諾克特以遊戲的概念理解為打倒魔王來接受。  
而他從得知諾克特被水晶選中，就積極於古籍或傳說裡想了解更多，希冀能提前為諾克特做準備。  
如今神諭昭示了最終答案，內容嚴酷得使伊格尼斯不禁想尋求第三條路。

「"星"每況愈下，王所需完成的事情一直沒有改變。  
但無論遴選之王的決定為何，你都能協助他嗎？」

本該是無需思索即答的問題，伊格尼斯卻發現自己語塞，為諾克特得知真相後可能做出的決定而恐懼得無法做出回應。  
自己的真實希望可能第一次無法因為主人的抉擇而改變。

「你們還有時間。  
真實的守護者總是辛苦的，也許，你可以選擇不成為唯一。」  
最後，肯提亞娜提出聽來態度和婉許多的建議，如同來時的毫無預警，消失得輕巧無蹤。  
留下伊格尼斯獨自咀嚼其中含意，以及再次審視內心。

伊格尼斯自然明白對抗帝國、乃至治癒"星之疾病"都會是長期戰，營火畫面看來至少是數年後，眾人的樣貌都有所改變，唯有和樂的氣氛始終如一。  
若要為此作準備他當然無條件協助，可看到諾克特回到王座上所發生的事，如果那就是唯一的未來，伊格尼斯很清楚自己無法接受。  
那份無法回答的恐懼背後，是如果諾克特選擇接受自己的命運，甚至變得積極去策畫以促使其必然發生，伊格尼斯不知道該怎如何是好。

在近期無數版本的噩夢之中，有一個夢境的自己對艾汀吼出『這世界變得怎樣我都不在乎，我不接受必須要犧牲諾克特才能獲得的未來！』的話語，向路希斯諸王請求足以擊殺艾汀的能力。  
戰鬥結局如何並不重要，伊格尼斯自知那份宣言的真實性有多少。

提前得知真相對諾克特來說是否是好事？抑或一知半解的傷害更大？  
倘若完全不提，如今無法面面俱到的自己又是否扛得起其後果？

種種難題令伊格尼斯揉緊眉心還找不出能定案的方向，腦海卻突然重現格拉迪歐那日，請求自己要相信他能幫忙一起想辦法的哀求語氣。  
過往當自己因諾克特的行為感到困擾時，格拉迪歐的陪伴或是一同討論的確會有所突破，有時他甚至是唯一能成功執行勸說的人。

肯提亞娜知情這點，才會建議自己不用成為真實的唯一守護者？  
如果另一個人是格拉迪歐的話......

想起他的笑容，面對的問題依舊難解，壓制於身上的無形重量卻似因改變心境而顯得輕了些。  
估算兩人回來的時間，伊格尼斯起身走回隔壁長桌處，拿起普羅恩普特離去前留下的晚餐。

如肯提亞娜所說尚有時間，那麼今晚自己剩餘的心力，是要留給格拉迪歐的。


	20. H

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇含H內容，如果忘記配對順序請回頭看一下外面說明  
> 如有不適，請安靜退出，謝謝。

伊格尼斯下樓的時候，浴室裡傳出的水聲仍持續著，以格拉迪歐平日的速度來說，是相當異常的。  
為了能專心與格拉迪歐交談，他特意說服普羅恩普特先使用主臥的浴室，以便今晚留在樓上看護諾克特。  
對此安排普羅恩普特沒有異議，只是在被詢問到教堂現場狀況時欲言又止好幾次，最後以「總之格拉迪歐是非常努力才回來的，等等罵他的時候可以小力點」作結。

想"看"他、想感受他，伊格尼斯發現從主臥房走至樓下浴室門前的路途竟是首次的不受阻礙一氣呵成，而門未鎖。  
脫下鞋襪、扭開這份無聲的邀請，迎面而來的霧氣使得鼻子不適應得發癢，關鎖上門後悶熱得令他也想脫下衣服。  
對周遭動靜向來敏銳的格拉迪歐沒有對闖入者有任何反應，若非刻意為之，就是他的精神狀態已經糟到自顧不暇了。  
靠著淅瀝水聲指引，格拉迪歐應是在浴室左邊的淋浴間最裡。  
儘管是乾濕分離的設計他仍不敢大意，先走到面對的洗手台處穩住腳步以免滑倒，然後靜等格拉迪歐發現自己。

從小船下來海港入口處時覺得累到能就地臥倒，是被普羅恩普特訓斥在向伊格尼斯負荊請罪之前不可以睡才勉強撐住。  
如此繞道剛好能和希德解釋危機解除，待命整晚的長者難得沒有抱怨，轉而拿取一小瓶利口酒拋過來要他趕快喝了回去躺平保證睡好，格拉迪歐感謝他的好意，用酒退卻還未停止的寒顫。  
之後怎麼進旅館的沒什麼印象，被推去浴室時在冲熱水或泡進按摩浴缸舒緩之間掙扎，貪圖起淋浴的便利選擇沖水，沒想到途中竟就靠著牆壁小睡起來。

「...唔、伊格尼斯？  
抱歉！我占用太久了嗎？」  
熱水暫時舒緩了身體，浮沉間被摔倒的危機感救起，側身看到洗手台旁的伊格尼斯瞬間清醒不少，完全不知道他已經站了多久。

也等待到精神渙散，伊格尼斯緩緩搖頭表示不是來清場催促，伸出手拉動淋浴間的拉門，搭上原準備走出來的格拉迪歐的手臂，再順著撫上肩頸、然後是臉頰。  
格拉迪歐的唇齒之間留有異國水果的甜香，侵入鼻腔的淡淡酒味則解釋了由來。  
兩人上一次接吻因自己的固執是不歡而散，如今經歷數次轉折，心境已大不相同。  
普羅恩普特那句「格拉迪歐是非常努力才回來的」透露的不只是他的決心，也包括他差點回不來的訊息。  
但伊格尼斯現在並沒有要詢問過程的心情，他更想要的是確實的證明。

吻是會上癮的，攀住他後頸的力道從揉磨變成了按壓，主動想從他身上汲取更多熟悉的感覺。  
對他的需索突然變成了無底洞，而對方也熟練地解開了自己身上仍穿著的衣物，當格拉迪歐很自然地跪下去，伊格尼斯沒有想要阻止。  
他想要這個男人，而他知道格拉迪歐不會誤判這個訊息。

衝動被輕易地撩起，自己最脆弱的部分正被人好好地對待著。  
這種時候伊格尼斯總是會想叫他拋下那份深怕把自己弄痛的小心翼翼，雙手手指深陷他的濕髮之中將他拉近，看進那雙赭色瞳仁裡有多少清醒或迷茫，再戲弄他個措手不及，那曾是專屬於自己的惡趣味  
如今看不見，其他感覺相對靈敏起來，像是他口裡有別於單純熱水淋下時的濕熱、呼吸急促的他在大腿內側間的呵氣是令人發癢的難忍，還有稍微強迫他含到喉間深處時，分不出滿意還是埋怨的低吼。  
這些取悅自己的技巧是交往以來才練就的，格拉迪歐在情事方面並非天賦異稟，或能一點就通，但他一直都是個好學生，從成為戀人的最初就是。

伊格尼斯想起那個堪稱人生數一數二忐忑不安的赴約日：應伊莉絲「請幫忙安慰我那個失戀到變成酒鬼的笨蛋哥哥」的請求，帶著酒到格拉迪歐家。  
在被伊莉絲慎重但用錯方式地拜託之前，伊格尼斯真的沒有想過他跟格拉迪歐之間會有什麼可能性。

「伊格尼斯知道哥哥在我們家人面前總是對你讚不絕口嗎？」  
『大略知道，令尊在第一次見面的時候說過。』  
「親爹因為不常在家只接收到1/10，被逼跑的大姊姊程度大概是1/5，我可是受害最深的！  
啊、不是說稱讚伊格尼斯不對，只是笨蛋哥哥提的次數太頻繁了！」  
『沒關係...真的是辛苦你了。』

克雷拉斯宰相當初實際話語是「你就是那位伊格尼斯？這孩子真的非常喜歡你喔！」，伊格尼斯只當是社交辭令的客套話之一來對應而未曾在意，直到那一刻。

「那麼、笨蛋哥哥就拜託你了，伊格尼斯。」  
『你這口吻是跟誰學的？』  
「以前我跟著哥哥或親爹去宮殿時，看到雷吉斯陛下這樣對他們說的，像是"諾克特就拜託你們了"，有什麼不對嗎？」  
『...不，沒事。我會盡力開導他的。』

即便兩人在公事私事上的交纏程度多次成為別人茶餘飯後的話題，自己當時太忙無暇顧及個人情感，而格拉迪歐的交往對象一直為異性。  
於是當由他人口中聽聞格拉迪歐被分手，理由還是該位女性認定格拉迪歐心中另有其人，而格拉迪歐對此指責是不予辯駁時，伊格尼斯不免感到詫異。  
加上自己心境的確會受到格拉迪歐的影響，他才後知後覺的覺察那份想要獨佔對方的心意。

走進門之前，想安慰好友的心意是真的，但夾帶了私心也是真的。  
很尋常地打開話題聊得天南地北，聆聽有些醉意的格拉迪歐誠實說出他的困惑和他曾經的想法，為自己在他心中的地位感到欣喜和驚訝之餘，  
在平淡得幾乎要遺忘曾有的微小期待的時刻，聽到他語帶好奇地問「所以、男人之間也能做嗎？」

也許格拉迪歐並無心，或僅止於好奇。  
對於要跨出朋友圈這件事伊格尼斯早已苦惱數日，但他明白不把握機會，肯定會後悔一輩子。  
『其實可以，你想試試看嗎？我可以教你。』

語調儘量平靜，外表不能顯露期待，儘管心跳的巨響蓋得過房內時鐘的滴答聲，這是一場只有自己知道的豪賭。  
伊格尼斯打定主意不能逞一時之快，如果格拉迪歐受酒精影響過深，沒有思考即答應就要拒絕他；  
或是若他表現出閃避、為難甚至嫌惡，自己會當場打消主意當作一切沒有發生，日後也會謹守朋友的界線。

「好喔～～所以我該做什麼？」  
格拉迪歐停頓，略偏頭的習慣彰示思考仍在運作，一會兒眨眨眼、點頭做出決定，再開口時很自然地綻出笑容。

伊格尼斯被那樣的笑容炫了目，在曾模擬出來的19種談話結果中，這是狀似最不可能達成的一種。  
即便之後自己的行為徹底改變兩人的關係，格拉迪歐對他的態度沒有變、也感受不到勉強，他選擇了那條讓雙方都沒有後悔的路。

「看來這陣子我技巧生疏了。」  
側腰被重重地捏了幾下，將伊格尼斯從久遠的回想裡帶回現實。  
但他那語調與其說是認真檢討，還不如說是一隻大狗在撒嬌討人注意。

『那你就更努力些...讓我、看得見你......』  
是足夠熟識才會瞭解如何回敬是恰到好處，伊格尼斯隨即感受到不同。  
接下挑戰的格拉迪歐是宛如參與競賽般，嘴與手並用，配合起自己呼吸的節奏，較之前更為賣力地服侍。  
失去視力後僅能以想像建構周圍的一切，伊格尼斯心知給予格拉迪歐的指令含有強人所難的部分，卻也認為唯有格拉迪歐能協助自己，用過往曾忽略的其他感官來重新構築這個世界。

以用心和技巧來說實無可挑剔，自覺要射精時伊格尼斯輕拍了格拉迪歐的肩，要他先做準備退出。  
無論何時他不會要求對方吞下自己的體液，但他發現格拉迪歐是刻意這麼做。

結束後格拉迪歐仍跪在地板上稍做休息，因為手仍搭在對方肩上，伊格尼斯注意到他在喘氣之餘，身體不時的抖動不似是興奮所致。  
熱水從進來後未曾停過，卻莫名認定他這反應是畏寒，而非疲累。  
回歸到走入浴室前的初衷，本來就不是要向格拉迪歐求取服務，而是要在去除障礙的情況下檢視他的傷勢和精神狀況。  
如今略感愧疚下伊格尼斯提議禮尚往來，也許如以前在野營地時，用手替他舒緩難耐。

站起的格拉迪歐只是緩緩地將他抱住，安靜到讓伊格尼斯幾乎以為他又睡著，  
「能像是這樣擁抱你就很奢侈了，這樣就夠了。」

說著會自行處理、不希望伊格尼斯太累而且他的傷處還未痊癒，格拉迪歐走出淋浴間，從櫥櫃內拿取毛巾打算遞給伊格尼斯，要他擦乾後先去休息。

『格拉迪歐，如果我說、可以呢？』  
沒有立即接下，也不打算移動，伊格尼斯不習慣被人過保護，即便明瞭這是他展現體貼的一面。  
相擁之時即已得知被撩起情慾的不只是一人，要說格拉迪歐不忍心自己太辛苦，他也是同樣的心情。

─ 你想要的話，我就能給你。

一時、格拉迪歐以為累得出現幻聽，因為他很確信沒有看到伊格尼斯再開口。  
深怕是一廂情願、或是會錯意，但眼前的戀人態度很堅定，而自己不論身體或心情都無可救藥地想向他求取擁抱以外的安慰。

這不是詢問，是請求。  
自己有過拒絕這男人的請求的時候嗎？

答案出爐時，先前的考量都被發熱的腦子融得一點不剩。

還拿著的毛巾直接拋下地面作為鋪墊，格拉迪歐原本還糾結要由誰來做準備工作，伊格尼斯用『這點小事我辦得到』為由推著他順勢跪下。  
那只有在兩人獨處時才看得到的、令格拉迪歐迷醉的強勢笑容終於再次出現在伊格尼斯的臉上。  
場地限制下選擇後背位雖然因著兩人身形差而顯得方便，無法看到對方的臉和擁抱對方總是格拉迪歐的遺憾。

在旅行途中很難找得到機會做，無論是在野地露營或是在旅館住宿時。  
而與在王都時可以安排在雙方住處的便利不同，有著不能被人發現的顧慮使得零星成功的幾次反而有了類似偷情的氣氛，對兩人來說都是頗新鮮的體驗。  
如今算得上是較有餘裕的場合，兩人都能感受到彼此的身體透出的興奮。

『還是太緊了，放鬆一點。』  
捏揉後腰的想令過程順利些，就算格拉迪歐常說他不怕痛，不弄傷對方還是伊格尼斯的第一考量。

「唔！我想是、太想念你了......」  
在急躁中硬是全力規避了會引戀人生氣「不用顧慮直接進來」的無腦發言，格拉迪歐只得將思緒全導向莫名微顫的手臂。  
若稍早能站立睡著是警告，他自認必須儘量維持清醒，因為還得預留氣力收拾善後。

『那就必須讓你更有感覺才行。』  
沒料到會聽到這麼可愛的回話，伊格尼斯改變策略，右手伸至格拉迪歐前方，將原已半勃的分身稍作刺激。  
聲東擊西的成效卓越，被難以言喻的痠軟侵占、格拉迪歐一時撐不住而軟下，下半身壓力也放鬆不少。  
微微不滿格拉迪歐把呻吟都埋進臂彎裡被淅瀝水聲蓋過，伊格尼斯自知進入時的初始力道是夾帶了一絲惡趣味。

被前後夾攻的滋味是久違的懷念，從情事之間能找回戀人的不變之處多少使格拉迪歐安心了點，便放空腦袋以至身體，享受起他的服務。  
特別像是戀人套弄分身時的靈巧，那挑釁般、忘卻收斂為何物的衝撞；為了控制姿勢或距離而拉住肩膀時，大拇指按壓住後頸的某處帶來的酥麻，以及迎來高潮後會順著自己背上刺青圖案親吻的習慣，通通都喜歡。

接受到格拉迪歐全然放任、交給自己的意圖，伊格尼斯得以將注意力全部集中到兩人之間，說出『放心，我不是第一次閉著眼睛上你』來安撫，只憑藉觸覺聽覺還有直覺，駕輕就熟地操弄起來。  
那句俏皮話其實對應的曾是兩人還剛正式交往不久時的事情：趁休假選擇至較偏遠的森林區露營，結果帶去的露營燈意外壞掉，兩人躺在帳棚的黑暗裡越聊越起勁，興致就上來了。  
如今得以用雙眼以外的感官實際驗證原來自己懂的、記得的比預期還多，從未曾想過的層面得到安定的力量，也是伊格尼斯始料未及的。  
很早就意識到擁有一位身體相性如此契合的伴侶是何等的幸運之事，懷著比以往更感恩的心情，伊格尼斯按著記憶中的刺青圖案所在吻上、乃至輕咬舔吮。  
靜心感受身下人傳遞過來的訊息，並愉悅地發現畏寒已經退卻，那是被快感刷遍全身時的自然反應。

解放後格拉迪歐仍維持著趴臥的姿勢，因為靠在他身上，他下意識嘴裡喃著的滿意之語倒是清楚地聽到了。  
伊格尼斯笑笑，貼近他耳邊詢問要不要繼續，過往幾乎不曾拒絕的格拉迪歐，回應卻明顯猶豫。

原以為是要就此打住，伊格尼斯感受到格拉迪歐摸上他的左膝，他掌心的暖意意外觸發了一波顫動。  
「這樣、膝蓋會痛吧？」

其實不足以構成妨礙，也是處於興奮時不會在意的部分。  
但伊格尼斯知道會顧慮到這點是格拉迪歐體貼人的表現，他總是會尋求讓另一半舒適的做愛方式，而自己努力配合。  
等待回答的空檔裡，格拉迪歐逕自張望，選定浴室另一邊按摩浴缸的小平台作為下一站，勸說伊格尼斯換位置。  
關掉已經達成暖身任務的熱水，小心引導戀人走過如今有些濕滑的地板，在約半人高的木質平台處停下。  
隨意鋪上毛巾，格拉迪歐先靠坐上去，再把戀人拉近，牽起手吻吮了掌心。  
此舉也讓伊格尼斯知悉環境和相對位置，順勢手滑向格拉迪歐後頸，從接吻中奪回主動權。

「果然還是、喜歡看到臉......」  
正常的體位是相對困難的選擇，格拉迪歐尤其固執地不願躺好，只為了能擁抱戀人久一些。  
察覺他這小心思的伊格尼斯笑笑以右手牽拉著壓下做支撐點，格拉迪歐才想到可以用雙腿環住他。  
這不啻是又一份強力邀請，卸除了伊格尼斯因為看不見而不知如何掌握分寸的疑慮，以與先前類似的霸道再次進入。

從發覺原來伊格尼斯也想要自己之後，被喜歡的人填滿的充實感就一直是難以抗拒的美好。  
那個帶來改變的夜晚，儘管可以說酒精在當下影響了兩人，使得記憶有些模糊不清，但整體的感覺是相當不錯的；  
隔天早上一如往常地稱讚起伊格尼斯，卻沒想到能瞧見對技術沒有自信、對自己給予的評價忐忑不安的伊格尼斯。  
因為這樣可愛的景象實在太難得一見、想多挖掘出不一樣的他，所以稍晚兩人都更清醒之時，主動提出了「再做一次」的邀約。  
看著伊格尼斯的表情，格拉迪歐知道那天喜出望外的人，不只是他一個。

『格拉迪歐...一起？』  
「呵、好...」

從公事、戰鬥之中培養的默契延伸到日常，乃至床事，似乎再自然不過。  
伊格尼斯在以手穩住重心和替對方服務之間選擇了後者，動作使得兩人的額頭笨拙地碰在一起，然後是唇，越是接近高潮，就越是驅使他們以擁吻排解掉那份焦慮，直到先後攀頂而不得不分開讓彼此得以喘息。  
在慢慢撿回神智時，伊格尼斯有點慶幸先一步環住了格拉迪歐的後頸免得他在突然放鬆時磕痛後腦，畢竟他完全沒有保護自己的意思：帶著熱度的雙臂始終維持緊擁的姿勢，箍住背上的雙腿是在輕推開後才順著重力放下。  
他嘗試輕聲呼喚了幾次名字，只獲得模糊的回應，體力不支是兩人極少遇到的狀況，伊格尼斯明白得收起那份不合時宜的新鮮感。  
設法令格拉迪歐側過身，摸索就在旁邊的水龍頭開關，取來小木桶盛水準備做後續清理。  
僅能憑感覺和想像來進行作業已是相當艱難，但伊格尼斯發覺更困難的，是要處理莫名進入天人交戰的窘境。

在過程裡，意識不清的格拉迪歐不斷隨著伊格尼斯清洗的動作，或抖動、或呻吟，後穴吸附住手指的力道也越來越強。  
以伊格尼斯對他身體的瞭解，這些跡象都意味著他還未滿足，而自己也不免被再次撩動。

－ 不困難，把腿抬高一些，從側邊進入就可以。  
內心那個聲音提出狀似可行的方案煽動著，想像裡有雙手熟練地掰開那仍濕潤的臀瓣，緊靠對方的背在他耳邊低語，聽得那似是歡愉的許可，再一鼓作氣地頂入到最深。

『...不』  
差點被那份可預期的美好衝破的意志勉強拉扯著理智倖存，伊格尼斯很無實質意義地給自己沖了一盆水，這才制住脫韁的想像力，回到現實。  
曾聽聞過男人在遭遇危機後性慾也會增強，雖說是為了因應繁衍的本能，如果太順從兩人慾望而不懸崖勒馬的話，今晚恐怕就只能睡在浴室了，這才是真正的無法收拾。  
雖然很不人道，伊格尼斯決心動用只有自己知道的特殊方法弄醒格拉迪歐，畢竟這晚決定進浴室的真正用意，還需要兩個清醒的腦袋才能進行。


	21. Chapter 21

睜眼能見的是戀人的臉時，格拉迪歐總會直覺地以笑臉迎人，但對方沒有感受到般的，只是逕自拜託自己協助清理浴室。  
待視線落定於那雙緊閉的眼睛，和其上的火傷時，那份提醒人事已非的痛才扎進心裡，把腦內盤據的渾沌清得一乾二淨。  
為自己明顯途中失神而道歉，承諾會儘快整理完浴室，格拉迪歐拿下櫥櫃內最後一條乾毛巾包住戀人，要他先出去吹乾頭髮，等等就會出去幫忙。

歷經波折的夜晚似能按照預定進展，伊格尼斯一邊與侵佔四肢百骸的倦意對抗，一邊儘速把自己打理好，當對時間流逝的掌握開始又挑起疑慮時，終於聽見浴室內的動靜告一段落。  
格拉迪歐沒有走向床區，而是逕自出了客房範圍、在入口的交誼沙發處走來走去像是在找東西，但那裡並非行李存放處。

「伊格尼斯你先睡，我這邊弄一下......」  
渾身濕透還滴著水的格拉迪歐原本只是想找外頭有沒有備用的乾毛巾，卻看到令他意外的東西：蓋有梅爾達希歐協會戳印的機密文件包。  
通常此類文件會由韋斯卡姆或希德轉交，但他不記得剛才談話時曾經收取過此類物品；而若這東西是在這兩天內送達，他認為伊格尼斯一定會察覺，並請普羅恩普特代為閱讀、總結資訊給他。  
顧慮可能是具時效性的文件而拆封，是一份對帝國的報告：獵人們從數個消息來源證實帝都格拉雷亞西方和北方的聚落被軍隊突如其來的封鎖，居民均不得進出或來往。  
另外也傳聞帝都魔導研究所有意外發生，損害範圍和原因尚且不明。  
這份報告或許能用來解釋近期帝國軍的安分，而伊格尼斯提過當時離開的瑞布斯說他會用自己的方式來對抗帝國，若這是他策劃的行動之一，日後可能......

『格拉迪歐藍斯，請你過來這邊。』

一句使格拉迪歐從報告中回神，那彬彬有禮的語調聽得令人心裡發毛，他不敢耽擱，無聲地放下文件直直走到坐在床鋪上的伊格尼斯面前。  
儘管語氣嚴肅，他並未詢問格拉迪歐剛才欲處理的事為何，而是注意到格拉迪歐不願再靠近。

「那個...我還在找乾毛巾、唔！」  
還在想該拿自己床位的被單將就一下，格拉迪歐身上披繞著的濕濘就被人除下，伊格尼斯拿起自己的毛巾繞上把人拉過來擦拭。  
格拉迪歐被拉著跪靠在床邊，覺得伊格尼斯的行為太像是照顧孩子的母親而表示可以自己來，但他並沒有讓步，一語不發地藉由擦乾對方身體的動作逐步確認狀況。

「伊格尼斯，我很好，醫生檢查過沒事的。」  
感受到戀人的不安來源還是自己，格拉迪歐設法出言安慰他，未料這才慶幸今晚是貨真價實被醫生認證的沒事，一瞬胸口造反般的抽痛數下，暫停呼吸的結果是身體平衡無法維持而險些跌下。  
如此近距離完全無法掩飾，特別是被伊格尼斯扶住才沒摔倒。

「這痛真的一下就過去了、不會怎樣的，嗯、抱歉......」  
並非說謊但形同被抓包的感覺不大好過，可看著伊格尼斯想責備又不是的表情，格拉迪歐除了道歉以外說不出其他的話。

『你只是太累了，睡過來，換我監督你睡覺。』  
檢查終了，撇過了許多想說的話，伊格尼斯最後選擇了對兩人現狀或許是最有助益的選項，判定至少格拉迪歐並未嘗試隱藏自己的狀況。  
遞給吹風機叮嚀他不能感冒，回頭整理床鋪好讓兩人能睡下。  
對於戀人同床共枕的邀約是不可能拒絕的，即使過往要求約法三章低調行事的是伊格尼斯，格拉迪歐已經累得不去設想如果隔天早上被普羅恩普特發現這次真的睡到伊格尼斯床上時要提什麼說法。

『我收到你的紙條了，避難所有個孩子送過來的。』  
「啊！那個、不成熟的證據......我以為這麼多天早就消失了。」

本來以為會沾枕睡，慣例地抱住戀人數著呼吸心跳之後反而平靜得清醒起來，顯然伊格尼斯也是如此，突然間開口提了紙條的事。  
格拉迪歐早已忘記紙條的存在，如今甚至覺得有些不好意思，便隨意解釋是當時被夸爾電昏了頭的錯誤產物，就算心知寫下它的心情再真實不過。

但聽在伊格尼斯耳裡，這份辯駁企圖掩飾危機的曾經存在，反而彰顯了此為逞強的表現。

『格拉迪歐，那並不是你軟弱的證據。  
多虧了它讓我明瞭一些事，像是、你不管在任何狀態下都是愛我的這點。  
還有今晚，普羅恩普特只願意透露你是非常努力才回得來，而不肯明說發生什麼事，你若不想說也沒關係，因為以結果論，你回來了。』  
營火的畫面又浮上心頭，儘管未知在抵達那個畫面之前要經歷什麼磨難，伊格尼斯認為除了肯提亞娜的話語以外，現在他需要更實質的保證。  
『我希望你能答應我，今後不管如何都要回來、回到我身邊。』

在格拉迪歐的認知裡，伊格尼斯這句要求的意義非凡，因為向來以他人為思考出發點的他鮮少有如此純粹的自我成分。  
兩人都一直以工作為重、以服事諾克特為最優先，能讓伊格尼斯提出這種要求，肯定是下了相當大的決心。

「好，那請你也答應我，再來讓我、讓其他人幫助你。  
我希望你能理解"極限"存在的意義，是要在無法回頭之前懂得珍惜自己。」  
不想再看到戀人心力交瘁、獨自陷入苦惱深淵，想讓他知道就算他表現得不完美自己都會深愛他。  
至於伊格尼斯提出的部分，早已是刻入骨髓的執行準則了。

伊格尼斯沒有開口，但他握緊了原本兩人交纏住的手作為回應。  
格拉迪歐明白那是他表示會盡力的意思，畢竟自己提的要求範圍過廣，不隨便答應做不到的承諾是他的風格之一。  
得知戀人越來越恢復往日的模樣，格拉迪歐不自覺地綻出笑容。

「嘿～今晚......有很多部分我的記憶很模糊。  
用這當睡前故事可能會讓人更睡不著，你要聽嗎？」

從聲音和感覺，伊格尼斯知道格拉迪歐笑了，很開心地。

可惜看不.....不，看得見的。  
還是一樣溫暖，自己曾經認為能在那樣的笑容之中找到願意維繫、守護這一切的動力。

『嗯～你說，我聽。』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> － 尾聲
> 
> 『我知道！  
>  我不會勉強你們配合我、如果我跟不上，到時候我自然會放棄。』
> 
> 我答應你，我的選項之一，會包含看到極限時的"放棄"。
> 
> 因為，我還有想要跟你一起走到的終點。


End file.
